Imprisoned
by shadrougeforever
Summary: After being held captive by GUN for many years, the two half demons, Shadow and Kayla finally escape but they lost the one thing precious to them. Their memories. Hearts break and minds shatter while they try to figure out who they truly are. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

**FATE**

It was a dark and foggy night at the Tech City GUN base where the government agents had operated and had planned their tactics in case of a serious emergency. GUN had the best government agents yet in Mobius and they were prepared for anything. There was one part in the base where they had tried to create or designed new weapons to fight against terrible threats. The weapons would look like normal beings but would have great power. Beings called artificial life forms. Even though they had tried, the agents still haven't succeed in creating a real live and perfect being, but they found two test subjects that weren't artificial but still held great power.

In a dark and cold cell, a black hedgehog wearing a white uniform was sitting on the floor staring out the small window above him. There was no moon tonight and because of that the cell was almost pitch dark. The hedgehog was then interrupted when an agent stood in front of his cell.

"Your test is going to be shortly", the agent had said.

"Like it matters", the black hedgehog replied coldly. "You won't treat me like a first class citizen anyway."

The agent had to squinch his eyes to try to get a clear image of the hedgehog from where he's standing. "It's dark in there. You want the light on?"

"No", he growled. "I prefer the dark."

The agent shrugged, "Suit yourself."

They were then interrupted when two more agents came towards the cell with a struggling young brown squirrel child in their grip.

The hedgehog's eyes widened as he saw the young child struggling with tears, "Kayla!"

The two agents threw her body into the cell along with the hedgehog's.

The child looked up at the hedgehog with fright and cuddled her body against his, "Daddy, I was so scared!" She sobbed.

He held the child tightly in his arms while looking at the three agents with anger. "What did you do to her?"

"Just the usual", one had said. "She wasn't a good little girl and didn't take her medication right so we had to pump that shit into her...very painfully."

Shadow's body shook in rage, "You fucking bastards!"

Two of the gun agents took out their huge guns and pointed it at the hedgehog, "Okay, now it's your turn."

"Fuck off!" The hedgehog spat. "You practically drained me of all my DNA and you're still not satisfied?"

The agents ignored his comment, "Get up now or we'll be forced to move you."

The hedgehog did nothing but give them a cold stare.

"Okay men", the agent had said. "Make him move."

Before they could do anything, the commander of the whole GUN organization had approached them.

The commander was a gray mongoose who looked like he had ruled the entire base with an iron fist. "What's going on here?"

"It's the hedgehog, sir", one of the agents spoke. "He's resisting again."

The commander formed an evil smirk, "Really? Let me see the child."

One of the agents opened the cell and quickly grabbed Kayla out of the hedgehog's grip.

"Kayla!" The hedgehog cried in horror. "Let her go!" He watched as the agent handed her over to the commander.

Tears formed in her eyes while the commander held her tightly by the arm. "Your daughter is precious to you isn't she?" He took his free hand and made it travel around the child's neck and down into her white dress.

The child closed her eyes shut as his hands stroked her bare chest.

"Stop it!" The hedgehog shouted. "Don't touch her!"

The commander smirked and continued to move his hands around her body, taunting the hedgehog. "She's developing quite fast isn't she?"

One of the agents glanced over to him in disgust. 'Why does he always do that to the kid?'

"I said stop touching her you fucking pervert!"

"Then get up and move it", he commanded as his hand traveled around her thighs.

He stared over at the mongoose with nothing but anger as he got off the floor and charged towards him but the agents had stopped him from touching the commander. He was struck in his stomach and knocked down to the floor.

Kayla broke free of the commander's grip and kneeled down next to her father in tears. "Daddy..."

He slowly looked up at his daughter then back the commander.

The mongoose crossed his arms and smiled down at the hedgehog, "I knew I would find ways to persuade you."

"You..."The hedgehog growled. "You keep your filthy hands off my daughter or I'll tear you open and break every limb on your body quick and painfully."

He shrugged, "Like it matters how much you threaten me. I had fun with her even in your presence before and all you did was mouth off meaningless words and give me the same stupid glare."

The hedgehog tried to get off the floor while the agents had pointed their guns at him. "Bastard! You're such a cruel bastard! You're the one that deserves to be locked up not Kayla and I!"

The mongoose shrugged, "I guess that's true but the mayor didn't order that now did she?" He walked over to his daughter and kicked her in the face, knocking her down to the floor. "You're nothing but trash! You and your daughter!"

The hedgehog hit his fists on the hard metal floor, "That's it", he growled. "I'm through with you pissing me off." He looked up at the commander with glowing red eyes, "I'm going to kill every damn agent in this place! Even you, Commander Itsuki!"

They all stood back when they saw him start growing sharp fangs from his mouth, and claws growing his fingertips.

Commander Itsuki gritted his teeth in panic. "Damn! He's transforming again!" He quickly started to run down the hallway before the hedgehog had gotten to him.

The hedgehog tried to go after him but one of the agents jumped in his way and got knocked to the wall hard with his backbones crushed, sending blood flying over the walls. He faced the two remaining agents with bloodlust in his eyes.

The two agents started to panic and fired their weapons at him and Kayla while Itsuki announced over the speaker that the hedgehog had once again gotten out of hand and needed more agents to restrain him.

The hedgehog stood in front of his daughter, shielding her from the bullets by catching them all super fast and throwing them back the agents, killing them instead. Afterwards he looked down to a frightened Kayla and held out his hand to her.

She looked up at him and took his hand while he started to lead her down the hallway.

As they ran, the emergency lights started to flash red while the alarm had went off.

'ALERT! ALL AGENTS SCATTER THROUGHOUT THE AREA! DANGEROUS TEST SUBJECTS ARE LOOSE! TAKE CAUTION!'

While they ran throughout the base, Kayla noticed that all of the doors were closing, preventing them to escape any further. She gasped as the door in front of them was automatically closing itself. "We're not going to make it!"

The hedgehog took her in his arms and slid under the door, barely making it.

"We made it!" The child shouted in relief until a lot of clicking noises were heard in front of them. She looked and saw over twenty agents holding up their guns at them. She trembled in her father's arms and watched him set her body behind him. She had thought he was going to kill all the agents to get past them. Other than that, there really was no other choice anyway.

The hedgehog licked his lips and came charging towards them with incredible speed.

Kayla leaned her back against the closed cold metal door behind her and watched her father attack the agents.

He quickly and easily punched and kicked through them while knocking the weapons out of their hands as well. He ran up to one agent that was about to shoot him until he slapped the gun out of his hand and grabbed his neck tightly.

With fright, the agent looked into the hedgehog's glowing red eyes and with his last breath, all he could do was scream as the bones in his neck cracked.

The hedgehog dropped the agent's body on the floor and turned to the remaining left. There were only but five left and he wanted to make their deaths a pleasurable experience for him. He looked over at the wall beside him and saw a huge fan with its blade spinning in a rapid motion. He had made an evil smirk and looked over to the agents once more with them hesitating to shoot. He looked down to the floor and saw a bloody machine gun setting beside his feet. He quickly picked it up, ran up to one of the agents, and stared at him looking back at him with his mouth hung open, not even able to move his body.

Kayla watched in horror as he shoved the barrel of the gun down the agent's throat.

Blood scattered as the soldier fell to the floor.

As the rest of them decided to retreat, the hedgehog looked down at the agent he just killed, took the gun out of his torn throat, and shot the rest of the soldiers in the back. He walked up to their bodies noticing that they weren't dead yet. His evil smirk had formed once again. He took their injured bodies and dragged them over to the huge fan that was attached to the wall while hearing their screams full of fear. He took out the screen that was covering it with his free hand and threw it on the floor. He then threw their bodies into the spinning fan and watched as their blood scatter all over the hallway.

Kayla looked over to her father in worry as she stared at the blood all over his body. "Daddy..." She then ran over to him and clung to his body in tears while the blood on his uniform got on her face. She looked up at him and saw him just standing there watching the bloody fan spin while still spraying blood and a few body parts as well.

He raised his hand towards his mouth and started to lick the blood away slow and pleasurably until he finally snapped out of it. He looked down at his daughter noticing she was looking back at him but full of worry. He picked her body off the floor and held her in his arms as he started to run down the hallway and soon to an exit.

_What am I? Shadow The Hedgehog? Why does that name haunt me?_

**A/N: Woot! Finally I got my first chapter up. I hope you guys like it and I'll try to continue soon. R&R please.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**PURSUIT**

After the hedgehog and his daughter fled from the GUN base, they were in Green Forest, one of the outskirts near the city. He was trying to fit a new black Gothic Lolita like dress on her instead of her wearing her old bloody white uniform. "Keep still. I can't put on your dress if you move around too much."

The child sighed and tried to keep her body still, "Okay, daddy." When he finished putting her dress on, she faced him staring at his new clothes as well. He was dressed in a black long sleeve shirt, wearing black baggy pants, black sneakers, a spiked choke collar around his neck, and had black eyeshadow and eyeliner around his eyes, he even had his right ear pierced. "Why did we have to get new clothes anyway?"

He had no choice but to steal the clothes from an already closed store so they could fit in with everyone else in the city. There would be no doubt that GUN would be looking for them. "Well our old uniforms were bloody first of all and second if we're going to walk around the city, we have to blend in with everyone else."

"Oh I see." She then paused wondering what would happen to them and where they would go. "Daddy, what's going to happen to us?"

He kneeled down to her and faced her, "I don't know. I can't think of anywhere to go to hide from them. Let alone that, I can't remember a thing. What about you? Can you remember anything at all?"

The child shook her head slowly.

"Damn", the hedgehog swore under his breath and placed his hand on his head trying to gather his thoughts but nothing had came back to him. "This is so hard. Why? Why can't we remember anything? Our past...it's all a blur. I can't even remember my own name."

"Yeah, the only thing I can remember is that you're my daddy and we're both demons."

The hedgehog sighed, "Unfortunately me too." He clenched his fists tightly, "GUN must have screwed with our memories while they were using us as lab rats."

"You can't remember anything you say? How awful for half demons such as yourselves", a dark and sinister voice had said out of the blue.

The two then turned to a black snake slithering around a large rock behind them.

Kayla embraced her father's side tightly in panic. "Daddy, a snake!"

The hedgehog looked down at the frightened child, "Don't worry. I'll protect you." He looked back at the snake, studying it. 'Did that snake just talk or am I finally losing it?'

"Don't worry. I know everything that there is to know about you...Shadow", the snake had spoke again.

The ebony hedgehog's eyes widened. 'It did talk! And that name again...Shadow.' "How...how are you talking?"

The serpent looked back at the confused hedgehog, staring into his eyes with his pitch black ones. "Because I have powers beyond your imagination."

"What are you?"

"I'm just like you. A demon. I was sent by my master to search for you."

"Your master?"

"Yes, he knows everything about you. He has answers you're looking for."

The hedgehog was so confused yet he didn't want to trust the serpent so easily. "How do I know that you're not lying?"

"You don't believe me? That's fine but you do know I'm telling you the truth when I tell you what your true name is...Shadow The Hedgehog."

Before he could say anything else the snake had disappeared into a fog of darkness.

Kayla looked up at her worried father. "Daddy?"

He looked down at his hands and clenched them. "Shadow...The Hedgehog", he whispered softly.

The next morning at the Chaotix, Tonya was checking the e-mails on her computer while Espio was sitting on her desk sharpening his kunai. She looked away from the screen in annoyance. "You know there's this thing you can actually sit in. It's called a chair."

The chameleon laughed a bit, "Yeah but then I would have to get up and move when I'm comfortable where I am."

The cat stood from her chair and gave him a threatening glare. "I'll help your lazy ass move."

When he saw Tonya stand from her chair, he knew that she would hit him. "Okay!" He quickly jumped off the desk. "Your desk is completely free from my ass now."

She sat back down with a smirk, "That's what I thought." She checked her computer again and noticed she had an e-mail. Her eyes widened with happiness. "It's an e-mail from Kassidy!"

"Kassidy? No way!" Espio walked over to her and started to read it as well.

"It says, hey guys what's up? It's been awhile but everything's the same for us. Maybe we could visit sometime so we can catch up. Love always, Ker and Kassidy."

"Awesome! I hope they come to see us soon."

"Well, they're in Future City so it'll be awhile before they can actually get here." Tonya looked at her computer screen again and saw another new e-mail. "Another e-mail and it's from Commander Itsuki!"

The chameleon gasped, "Wha-what?"

"Espio, get Vector quick!"

He made a nod and started to look for Vector.

Tonya didn't open the e-mail until Espio came back and brought Vector, Charmy, and Rouge.

The group gathered at Tonya's computer with excitement.

"What's going on, Ton?" Vector asked.

"It's Itsuki. He's sending a live video transmission", the cat answered.

Rouge's eyes widened with shock, 'Itsuki? But we haven't spoken to him ever since...'

Tonya started to play the video with the gray male mongoose on the screen.

"Ah there's Tech City's favorite detective team. It's been awhile huh?" The mongoose spoke.

The crocodile sent him a glare, "Itsuki...ever since, you forbid us to keep in contact with GUN. So, what's the occasion?"

"Well", he had spoke. "This is quite embarrassing but...it seems last night that your former captain had escaped."

Rouge's eyes had widened with disbelief, 'Shadow!'

"What!" Charmy shouted.

"This is a joke right?"" Espio had asked.

Itsuki had shook his head, "No joke sadly. He slaughtered my men and escaped without a trace. Now we can't find him."

Vector rose an eyebrow, "So if you never wanted us to keep in touch with him, why are you telling us this?

"Because I have a proposition for you."

"What proposition?"

"Vector, I will give you five billion dollars if you find him and bring him back to GUN."

Everyone's eyes widened at his offer along with a moment of silence.

"What!" Tonya shouted.

"Whoa!" Charmy shouted. "That's a lot of money!"

The crocodile bit his lips at his offer but even if Shadow was out there, he wasn't prepared to give him up to GUN. "Forget it, Itsuki", he growled.

The mongoose wasn't surprised that he had turned down his offer. "What? You're refusing?"

He made a nod, "Yeah so you can take that money and shove it because Shadow is our friend. A part of our family and we love him."

He laughed a bit, "You may think that way about him but he won't about you."

"Why do you say that?" Rouge had asked.

"Because we somehow must've tampered with his memories a while back and now he doesn't remember a thing about his past."

"What? Shadow's memories are gone?"

He made a nod, "That's right. Oh! Would you look at the time? I gotta make another call. Well good luck...you losers will need it." The transmission then shut off.

Tonya stared at the blank computer screen. "I can't believe Shadow finally escaped from the GUN base."

"Yeah", Espio turned to Rouge, noticing tears filling her eyes.

"He...lost his memories. That means...he won't remember us. He...won't remember me."

Tonya's ears flopped down, "Rouge..."

"Don't worry, Rouge", Espio had spoken. "We'll find him and he'll remember us. I swear it."

She tried to form a small smile along with a weak nod.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**DESPERATE MEASURES**

Itsuki sighed as he leaned his back against his chair while he was in the control room after he finished talking to the Chaotix. He looked over to one of his agents who was sitting near a computer. "Okay put Mayor Wish on the line now."

The agent nodded, "Yes, sir." He began to type on his keyboard until a female yellow fox appeared on the screen. He crossed his legs and smirked at the sight of the fox's face glaring back at him. "Well, it's been awhile hasn't it, Miss Wish?"

"Like wise, commander. I was in the middle of something important so whatever you want to discuss, you better talk fast."

He licked his lips, "Feisty as ever eh, Sarah?"

She frowned and remained silent.

"Well anyway...there's something you should know." He hesitated heavily. He knew what was coming to him when he would tell her about Shadow.

"What is it?"

"Well...it's the hedgehog...he escaped." He quickly placed his hands on his ears awaiting her shouting.

"What! Itsuki, you fucking idiot! How could you let him get away!"

He began to remove his hands away from his ears. "Pl-please Miss Wish, calm down."

"Don't you realize the danger he'll cause for us!"

"I know! We'll find him!"

She gritted her teeth with anger, "You had better or you'll be the one in the dirty cell." The transmission then shut off.

All of the soldiers stared at the mongoose awaiting his orders.

"What the hell are you morons looking at? You heard the lady. We gotta find him before he kills innocent lives." He clawed his fingers at the armrest. "We just have to..."

Later, Midnight was lying on the sofa at Rouge's house watching TV until he saw the white bat come through the door. He made a small smile, "Rouge, you're back earlier than I thought." He removed his body off the sofa so there would be room for Rouge to sit down.

She walked over to him and sat down. "Yeah well it really wasn't that busy today", she said in a dull voice.

The black and red wolf stared at her melancholic expression. "Rouge, you don't look like yourself. Did something happen?"

She bit her lip gently, hesitating to speak. "Midnight..."

He grabbed the remote to the TV and turned it off, directing his attention to her. "What is it?"

"It's Shadow. He escaped from GUN."

He was silent along with Rouge for almost a whole minute before speaking again. "He...escaped?"

She made a small nod.

"Wait, shouldn't you be happy that he's finally free from GUN's clutches?"

"He's free but...we don't know where he is and he's also lost his memory."

"He...lost his memory? Where did you hear all of this from?"

She sighed, "Commander Itsuki called us today and told us that he went missing. I'm sure he wanted to keep the situation confidential so it wouldn't send the entire city into panic."

The wolf placed his finger on her face and made her face him. "Don't worry, Rouge. We'll find him. I swear it."

She made a small nod, hoping that he would be right.

Meanwhile, the streets were practically empty because it was so dark. Shadow and Kayla were walking down the wet sidewalk, trying to find a place to stay but so far no luck.

Kayla held her stomach and groaned softly.

The hedgehog heard his daughter groaning so he stopped walking and faced her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing daddy, I'm just hungry."

He kneeled down to her and placed his hand on her forehead. "Are you sure you're just hungry? You feel really warm."

"Well, my head hurts a little bit too."

He took his hand away from her head. "I think you just need blood and then you'll be fine. I was feeling that way myself not too long ago."

"How did you get better, daddy? You didn't kill anyone since we broke out of the GUN base because I was with you the entire time."

He turned away from her and stared at his wrists. "It doesn't matter how I..."

"You did it again didn't you?" She said immediately.

He paused for a moment, "...Did what?"

Her voice started to become hoarse as she felt tears appearing in her eyes. "You bit yourself."

He looked at her full of sadness. "Kayla, I'm sorry. It's just...I didn't want to hurt you."

She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "You said you wouldn't do that anymore."

He took his finger and helped her wipe her tears. "I know sweetheart, but I couldn't help it. You know I can't. I love you more than anything else in the world and I couldn't bear it if Darkness had killed you."

She sniffed and faced her father.

"Listen to me. I never want you to do that okay? It's not right for a child such as yourself to pick up these bad habits such as that. Do you understand?"

She made a small nod.

He kissed her forehead, "That's my girl." He stood from the ground and started to look around for any people but there weren't. "Now all we have to do is find you some pure blood."

"Pure blood? What's that?"

"Well, to make things simple. I need to find you an innocent soul. The blood of a virgin."

The child paused for a moment trying to understand what he was talking about. She took his hand. "Daddy, what's a virgin?"

He then hesitated to tell her what he had really meant. "Um, well. Uh...oh look a night club." He led her over to a building with a sign above it that said 'The Bleeding Heart.' "There are plenty of innocents in here I'm sure."

The child form a small smile as she gripped her father's hand tighter. "Will I finally get to drink?"

"Of course and Kaliyah will be satisfied in no time." Before he could lead her in the club, he was stopped by sudden flashbacks.

"_Everyone get back! Chaotix!"_

"_What! It's those losers and they've brought their friends with them!"_

"_You demon bastard!"_

"_Thanks, Espio!"_

He held his head for a few seconds because of the upcoming throbbing headache he was having.

Kayla looked up at her father in concern. "Daddy?"

He took his hands away from his head and turned to his daughter. "It's...nothing." He took her hand once again and started to lead her into the club. "Lets go."

**A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. Darn you writer's block! XD And also The Bleeding Heart was made by Bloodrayne666.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**THE PLEASANT FEAST**

When Shadow and Kayla walked into the club, they saw everyone dressed as Goths dancing around on the dance floor along with heavy metal music.

Kayla looked around with curiosity staring at the many people in the club. Her mouth started to water while she was thinking about how much blood these people had carried in their bodies. She then felt her father's hand grip tighter around hers.

"Stay close to me." Before he could walk onto the dance floor, he was suddenly hugged from behind.

Kayla spun around and saw a black female bat embracing her father from behind. 'Who's this lady?' She thought.

The hedgehog just stood there until she had spoken to him.

"Hey there, handsome. Long time so see."

He turned around as well and faced the black bat wearing a long black dress with a slit at the end of it. He stared at her in confusion, "Pardon?"

She giggled softly, "Silly yet sexy as always."

"Um, what are you talking about and who the hell are you?"

She crossed her arms in disappointment, "What? Don't tell me you forgot me. It's me! Nails!"

He paused for a moment and tried to think of her name and face but nothing had came to his mind. "Nails? Uh, no sorry. I don't know you."

"What!" She shouted in disbelief. "I can't believe you don't remember me!"

"Well, I'm sorry but you must have me confused with someone else." He started to study her body, 'She looks like a whore. I better check to be sure.' He shut his eyes, 'Darkness, give me your eyes. Just for a second.' He reopened them and saw through Nails that she wasn't a virgin. She had lost her virginity more than once it had seemed. He sighed, 'Just as I thought. A whore's blood won't satisfy Kaliyah at all. I have no use for her.' He looked down on the floor, "I have to go now. Goodbye." He turned his back and started to walk away until she called him back.

"Wha? Wait! Don't you walk away from me, Shadow The Hedgehog!"

The ebony hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks and faced the black bat once again. "Wha-what did you just call me?"

She placed her finger on her lips, feeling a little afraid of his weird reaction. "Um, Shadow. I called you by your name."

His eyes widened, 'That same name again!' He took her by the wrist tightly. "How do you know my name?"

"We met before. I'm Nails The Bat remember? I love you."

He took his hand away from her wrist slowly and turned his back. "Stupid whore", he murmured as he walked off, leaving Nails in total confusion.

Afterwards, Shadow started to look around for innocents once more while Kayla began to question him about Nails.

"Daddy, who was that lady?"

"I don't know", he quickly answered.

"Do you know what she wanted from you?"

"Probably sex", he replied in a calm tone.

She paused for a moment and tried to think of what sex was. "Daddy, what's sex?"

He tried to ignore her question and started to scan the area with his demonic eyes. 'Come on, Darkness. Lend me your eyes just once more.'

"Daddy?" She looked up at him and saw his eyes glowing with his pupils smaller than it was. 'He's using Darkness' eyes again', she thought.

Shadow's eyes then fell upon a young white fox woman wearing a revealing black dress. He licked his lips in envy, 'Perfect.'

Meanwhile, Itsuki was with two other agents while roaming the dark streets of the city. He placed his hand on his forehead and sighed, "God! Without a tracking device we'll never find them!" He then heard one of his fellow soldiers call out to him.

"Sir!"

He turned to the agent, "What is it?"

"We just found out that Dark Desire had been broken into last night."

He rose an eyebrow, "Really? The store that sells all of that Goth shit?"

He made a nod, "Yes, sir."

He shrugged like it was no big deal. "Was that all you learned or what?"

"Well, here comes the interesting part. There were bloody foot prints everywhere. No one was killed or anything. The blood was just there."

He placed a finger to his chin and started to think, "Hmm...That's the same night when that hedgehog escaped and slaughtered half of my men." He looked down to the ground, "So he's disguising himself eh?" He clenched his fists and took his eyes away from the ground. "Men, I think I may have an idea where to find them."

Back at The Bleeding Heart, Shadow was in a back room with a young white fox woman. He had her pinned to the wall while he was kissing all over neck. 'So far so good', he thought as he traveled his hands down to her waist making her quiver in excitement.

The fox moaned in pleasure until she felt a sharp pain in her neck. She quickly jerked her neck away and stared at the hedgehog with blood around his mouth. She hesitantly placed her hand on her neck and took it away, seeing blood all over her hand. "Wh-why the hell did you bite me?" She asked in a frightened voice.

He slowly licked the blood from his lips, trying to taste everything in her blood. "To see if you tasted just right."

She paused and gulped, "Tasted...right?"

"Daddy?" A small voice called from the corner of the dark room. "Are you done yet?"

"Almost", he had replied back.

The woman never felt so confused as she looked over to a little brown girl squirrel. 'A child?' Before she could pull away from his grip, she was grabbed tightly by her sides and yelped as she felt the sharp pain in her neck once again. His hand covered her mouth, preventing her to scream for help as she slowly fell to the floor.

Kayla walked over to them and saw her father draining enough blood from her body so she could fall unconscious.

He looked up at her with blood dripping from his chin.

She looked into his eyes and saw them glowing once again. She knew Darkness was merely on the edge of taking her father over.

He took her hand and made her keel down to the floor. He looked back at the body, took his fingers, and placed them in the blood that was running down her neck. He held his bloody fingers near her mouth and watched her lick the blood away. "How does it taste?"

"Good", she murmured.

Judging by her reaction, he knew that had satisfied the demon inside her. He decided to get off the floor and let her feast on the young woman's body. He stood over in a corner and watched his daughter rip the flesh off the body with her fangs and eat it until she was completely satisfied.

**A/N: I don't know why but I find this chapter extremely hot. XD R&R please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

**THE GAME OF CAT AND MOUSE**

Later, Shadow and Kayla had walked out of the club with Kayla completely satisfied.

He looked over at his daughter, "Are you feeling better now?"

She made a nod, "Yes much better."

"Good to hear. Now I just want to know where to go now."

"You go nowhere, hedgehog", a familiar voice had said behind him.

He and Kayla turned around and saw a grey mongoose with two soldiers by his side. His eyes widened in panic, "Itsuki!"

He smirked and crossed his arms, "I thought I'd find you two here."

"How did you find us?"

He shrugged, "It was nothing really. Just intuition. So, you wanna tell me why you brought an underage child into a filthy place like that?"

He clenched his teeth in anger, "You're the filth! You and that good for nothing wench of a mayor!"

The mongoose frowned and took out a weird looking gun from his holster that looked like it had a silencer on it. He pointed it at the hedgehog, "You'd better watch what you say about Mayor Wish, hedgehog." He then formed his evil smirk once again, "Anyway, I finally got you...and I'll never lose track of you again." He then quickly aimed it at Kayla instead.

Before Kayla could move, Itsuki had already fired the gun. She knew she couldn't dodge it in time so she shut her eyes tightly and screamed while the bullet came at her. After a few seconds had passed , she felt no pain. She opened her eyes and saw Shadow standing in front of her with a face full of pain. Tears came to her eyes. "Daddy!"

He kneeled to the ground and coughed up some blood.

The child couldn't help but to stare at the gunshot wound in his back. She watched in horror as he spit out more of his blood. "Daddy!"

Itsuki formed an evil smile while he placed his gun back in his holster. 'Just as I expected...'

The hedgehog stared at his blood that was on the ground. 'Damn! Just what kind of bullet was that anyway? It wasn't a normal one that's for sure.' He faced Itsuki with blood dripping from his mouth.

The mongoose laughed a bit, "Heh, man up, hedgehog. The pain will go away eventually." He walked up to the hedgehog and kicked him in his side, knocking him on the ground.

The child started to burst out in tears, "Please stop!"

Itsuki glared at the hedgehog, "That was for trying to kill me when you escaped." He then formed an evil smile, "Now you know...going demon on my ass is a big no no."

Shadow had just lied there like his whole body was frozen.

Before he could kick him again, one of the agents had called out to him.

"Sir, I think we should leave now."

He turned to the agent with a cold look, "Shut up! Can't you see I'm enjoying this?"

He had hesitated to speak again, "Yeah but sir..."

"I said shut the fuck up!" When he looked back at the hedgehog, Kayla had ran up to him pounding her little fists into his stomach, trying to stop him.

"Leave my daddy alone!" She shouted with tears.

He looked down at her and smirked, "Heh! Oh yeah? You and what army?" He set his hand on her forehead and pushed her down on the pavement.

She sat there not wanting to get up because she was so frightened of him.

The mongoose had kneeled down at the hedgehog and grabbed him by his neck, making him look into his light blue eyes. "I would just drag your asses back to the base but...what would be the fun in that?"

The hedgehog had tried to speak but in a low voice, "Fuck you..."

He smirked once more and threw him back on the ground. "Looks like it's time for me to be on my way. My mission for the moment is complete." He turned his back and started to walk away while he called to his men, "Lets get out of here."

Once they had left, Kayla finally had the courage to get off the ground and run to her father. She placed her hands on his face and made him face her. Judging by his face, he didn't look very well. "Daddy?" She had called.

He had answered her in a low voice. "Kayla...are you all right?"

She made a small nod with tears appearing once more.

"Oh good..."He then shut his eyes slowly.

The squirrel's tears had ran down her face. She had thought he was dying. She sniffed, "Daddy...Daddy! Wake up!"

It was finally dusk and Sarah was in her office signing a lot of papers. She yawned, 'Damn it all. I can't believe I actually stayed here all night doing this.' She was then startled when the speaker to her office had turned on.

"Mayor Wish?" A female voice had said.

She pushed a red button on her desk to reply. "What?"

"Commander Itsuki wants to see you."

She sighed with frustration, "Tell him to shove it. I don't have time to screw with his ass this morning."

"But he said it was urgent."

"Fine let him in." She pushed her papers to the side of her desk and waited for him to come through the door with two soldiers beside him.

"Hey, Sarah! What's happening, baby?" He shouted when he came through the door.

She placed her hand on her forehead slightly rubbing it. "God, kill me now", she muttered.

The mongoose turned to his two soldiers, "Leave. I would like to talk to her in private."

The two soldiers nodded and walked out the room, closing the door behind them.

Sarah got out of her desk chair, walked towards the closed doors, and locked them. "Okay what do you want?"

The mongoose whistled as he stared at the huge stacks of papers covering her desk. "Damn, were you here all night doing this?"

"I said what the hell do you want!" She shouted in annoyance.

His eyes widened because of the loudness of her voice. "All right! No need to get cranky! God!" He watched as she leaned against the front of her desk, having her eyes on him. "Anyway, I have some good news."

She rose an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"I found the hedgehog and his daughter."

She formed a smirk, "Good job, Itsuki. You finally do something right for once."

"Hell yeah I did."

"So", she spoke. "I assume he's being brought back into the GUN base?"

He paused for a moment, hesitating. "Well, uh not exactly."

He jumped when Sarah had slammed her fist down on her desk. "What!"

"Oh, you're angry aren't you?"

She pointed her index finger at his nose, "You're damn right I'm angry! How could you let him, the ultimate and most dangerous being in Mobius get away! Don't you realize he's a threat to this world! I should've killed him off years ago but no! I had to leave him in the hands of an idiot!"

"Shh! Baby, quit yelling so much. You don't want your bodyguards breaking the doors down like last time do you?"

"They wouldn't have done that if you would've stopped pissing me off so much!"

His body had then got closer to hers as he started to stroke her bare legs. "Shh! Everything's gonna be fine. There's a reason why I let him go you know."

"Well? Start explaining yourself."

He kneeled down on the floor and started to stroke his fingers over her legs while he explained. "You see when I met up with him earlier, I threatened to shoot the child with my tracking gun even though in their eyes it was just an ordinary gun." He took off her high heel shoes and set them aside. "When I pulled that trigger to the gun, it was going straight for the brat. But I knew...Shadow would save her from the impact of the bullet." He ran his tongue over her bare feet. "Shadow was always resistant against weapons such as those handguns so there would be no point in just shooting him. So I had to trick him."

"Trick him?"

He licked her toes playfully, "Uh-huh. I had to make it look like I was aiming for the girl so he could take the hit for her. He fell right into my trap."

"Trap?" She repeatedly blankly.

"It's a tracking gun. I shot him with a tracking bullet. It still caused him to feel some pain but it's not going to kill him. Now that device is inside of him and we can monitor his every move. Fun huh?"

She frowned, "Fun my ass. Because of your stupidity, innocent lives are in danger."

His tongue had traveled up her leg, "They'll get over it. Besides, Shadow isn't the only criminal we gotta catch."

"Itsuki...you're thinking..."

"That's right, babe. Eventually he'll lead us to our primary target. After all he's the one who gave him his cursed demon blood in the first place. Am I right?"

She made a nod, "Hmm, well we'll just see how this little act plans out but if it gets out of control, I will be forced to abort it understand?"

His hands traveled up to her waist, "Perfectly, Miss Wish." He then lifted her body on the desk, making her sit on it with his hands stroking her thighs.

The fox grabbed his hand before it reached the inside of her skirt and squeezed it.

The mongoose winced, "Aw come on, babe. Don't be like that."

She sent him a cold glare, "Stop touching me like that all the time then."

He formed a small smile and leaned his body against hers with his hands stroking her back. "Come on, Sarah", he whispered. "You were never like this to me in high school. What happened to all the good things we used to do together?"

She crossed her arms, "Things change."

He sighed and took his body away from hers, "Ever since you got in all this political shit, you were never the same. I thought that was bad before but now...look at you, babe. You even hate all species that aren't foxes."

"Exactly, foxes are the dominant species of this world and the rest of you pitiful creatures are garbage."

He slowly walked towards the door and unlocked it. "...Is that why you don't love me anymore?"

She stood from the desk and started to put on her shoes. "Just shut up and leave."

He sighed and left her office.

**A/N: Don't you just wanna slap the shit out of Sarah? XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

**SUSPICION**

Later, Espio ran down the sidewalk towards the night club, The Bleeding Heart. He looked up at the clear blue sky with the sun shining down at the city. He sighed, 'What a beautiful morning to get involved in a homicide', he thought sarcastically. When he had got to the nightclub, he saw Vector talking to other police officers. He walked over to him looking clueless, "Hey Vec, what's going on?"

The crocodile turned to him, "Oh there you are, Espio. Come inside. I want you to examine the victim." He started to lead him inside, "By the way, you didn't eat this morning did you?"

He made a nod, "What are you talking about? I eat every morning."

He sighed, "Just a little warning that's all."

The chameleon shrugged, "Vec, I have to look and pick through disfigured corpses almost everyday of my life. This one can't be that bad."

"Okay then."

They had then walked into the back room and saw the rest of the Chaotix waiting for them.

He had covered his nose because of the fowl smell of death when he walked in. "Oh dear god! What a stench!"

"It's the body", Charmy had said while he had his nose covered. "It stinks."

Espio had then spotted a black body bag in the corner of the room. He slowly walked over to it and unzipped the bag. Once he glanced at the victim's face, he turned his head away from it and started to gag. "Oh god", he murmured. "What the hell..."

Vector sighed, "Told you it was bad."

Espio had tried to gather up his courage to look back at the body. Once he did, he couldn't help but to stare at it.

It was a young woman it seemed but anyone could hardly tell because the skin from her body had been torn off. Different parts of her body was torn off and it looked like that something was feeding off her flesh because of the bones sticking out in certain places.

'What in God's name happened to her?' He had thought.

"You think you can stomach this while you're looking at her?" Rouge asked while she noticed the disgusted look on the chameleon's face.

He made a small nod, "Yeah, I can do this." He started to look for any other marks on her body before she was killed. He looked around her neck and spotted multiple bite marks. "I found some bite marks around her neck it seems."

"Bite marks...on her neck?" Tonya had said blankly.

"Yeah like she was bitten by a vampire or something."

The bee gasped, "Vampire!"

The cat turned to the kid bee, "Could be one but there's no vampires in Tech City."

"Besides", Espio had spoken. "Vampires can't kill like this."

"It had to be a demon", Tonya muttered. "And a strong one at that." She turned to Vector, "You don't think it could be..."

Vector sighed and crossed his arms, "I really don't know", he said in a low voice so the police on the outside couldn't hear them. "It could be any demon."

It was driving Espio crazy to know where Shadow had went. He quickly stood from the floor and ran towards the door.

"Espio!" Vector called. "Where the hell are you going?"

He stared at the doorknob which he had held in a weak grip. "To find Shadow", he whispered as he ran out the door.

_The sun was bright and Shadow had finally awoken. He looked over to Kayla who was kneeling beside him on the grass with a wide smile on her face._

"_Daddy, you're awake!" She shouted with happiness._

_He formed a small smile until everything had gotten dark. He looked behind Kayla and panicked when he saw a giant snake parting its fangs. His eyes widened as his heartbeat raced faster. He tried to call her name but nothing had came out. He grabbed his neck, wondering why he couldn't talk. 'Oh no! My voice is gone!' He looked back up at the snake ready to strike at her, then everything had went black._

"Kayla!"

"Daddy?" A small voice had called.

The ebony hedgehog opened his eyes and saw a small child and black bat staring at him with worry. He took his head from the ground and looked around a bit noticing that they were no longer in the city. They were back in Green Forest and judging by the clear blue sky, it was morning. He placed his hand on his forehead in relief, knowing that everything was just a bad dream.

The squirrel looked over to him in worry, "Daddy, are you all right?"

He turned to her and made a nod, "Yes." He then pulled her into hug, "I'm just glad you are too."

"Of course I'm okay and it's all because of Nails."

He rose and eyebrow, "Nails?" He then turned to the black bat that was sitting next to him. "You again?"

The woman formed a warm smile, "The one and only."

"She saw what had happened and helped me get you somewhere safe", Kayla had explained.

"Really?" Shadow had said in disbelief. He turned to the bat once more and with a small smile. "Thank you...Nails. Thank you for protecting my daughter."

She blushed because it was the first time ever that Shadow had really thanked her. "No problem. Anyway, Kayla told me while you were out that you two had amnesia. Is that true?"

"Really?" He pulled Kayla's body away from his and glared at her, letting her know that he was upset with her. "What else did she tell you?"

She took her body from his, realizing that he was angry with her for telling Nails almost everything that had happened to them.

"She told me that you two were trying to get away from GUN as well. In a matter of fact, I haven't seen you guys in like forever. Did GUN hold you captive or something?"

His eyes had flashed over to hers as he remained silent.

Nails grew impatient because of his silence, "Well? Are you going to tell me what happened to you or not?"

"Of course not. It's none of your fucking business what happened to us. You're still a stranger to me so I'm not telling you shit."

Nails' mouth hung open in shock. She couldn't understand why he was acting so cold towards her. Especially if he couldn't remember a thing about her. She slowly placed her hand on his shoulder, "Shadow..."

"Don't touch me", he growled.

Instead of taking her hand away, she moved her hand on his cheek. "Shadow, please...don't shut me out. I can help you."

He dug his fingers into the ground in anger, "I said...don't touch me!" He took his hand, clenched it into a fist, and punched Nails away from him.

Before she could get back off the ground, he had pinned her down to the ground with fangs appearing from his mouth. "Sha-Shadow, what are you doing?"

He said nothing and sunk his fangs into her neck hungrily.

Kayla watched in confusion as her father began to kill the bat. "Daddy, what are you doing? Stop it! She saved our lives remember?"

He began to tear the flesh from her neck, "I know that", he growled.

"Then why are you killing her?"

"Kayla", he panted. "You know better...you were never supposed to tell anyone about our business. Our problems are between just you and I got it?"

She slowly nodded, "Yes, daddy."

He took his body from hers with blood dripping from his chin. He turned to his daughter while licking the blood from his fingers. "You need to think before speaking. For all we know, she could've been a GUN agent. I am very disappointed in you. Don't ever do it again."

She looked up at him, staring into his furious demonic eyes with sadness. "I won't", she said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

**AN OLD FRIEND?**

Later, it had gotten dark and Espio had checked all over the city since dawn. He had started to run towards Green Forest, the only outskirt of the city that was the closest. 'Please', he had thought. 'Please be okay.'

Back in Green Forest, Shadow and Kayla were walking through the dark forest with nothing but the moonlight as their guide.

Shadow had sighed heavily, "We'll never get out of this mess."

Kayla had gripped her father's hand, "Don't say that, daddy. Of course we will. Commander Itsuki and GUN won't get us ever again."

He looked down at her with a small smile, "You're awfully confident aren't you?"

She made a nod, "Of course. Aren't you?"

His small smile had faded. He wanted to tell her so badly that everything would be okay just as she thought but he knew in reality it wouldn't. 'If I lose Kayla to GUN, then there will be no purpose for me to live on anymore.' He looked down at the child, 'Kayla...you're the reason why I still live on...to protect you. If you died, it would be all my fault...' His thoughts were then interrupted when he saw Kayla stop walking. He turned to her in confusion, "Why did you stop?"

She started to look around the forest nervously. "I...I thought I heard something."

He walked over to her and took her hand, "It's probably just a squirrel or something. Lets go." He had then froze when he saw something huge move near them in the corner of his eye. 'What?'

She saw the expression on his face and knew that he had heard something as well. "You heard it too didn't you, Daddy?" She whispered.

His whole body started to tremble in fear. 'I can't be frightened in front of Kayla or else she'll be sent into panic as well. But...I didn't just hear it. I saw something too...I just know I did.' His eyes widened as he heard a deep hissing sound behind him.

Kayla quickly pointed behind him, "Daddy!"

When he had turned around, he was struck into a tree by a powerful force.

It all happened so quickly, Kayla could barely see what it was. All that she saw was a huge black blur.

Shadow fell to the ground full of confusion,'What the hell was that?' As he looked up, he saw the black blur wrap around his body. As he tried to get free, he noticed the face of a huge black snake staring at him menacingly with pitch black eyes. 'What? A...snake?' He then started to shout out in agony as the snake tightened its grip around his body.

Kayla stood there, not knowing what to do. She wanted to help her father but she didn't know how. She watched in horror as the snake continued to crush Shadow's body.

He was struggling to get free before it was too late for him. 'No...I can't die yet. I have to protect Kayla.' He eagerly reached for the small pocket knife that was hidden behind the sleeves of his shirt and pulled it out of its sheath. He then quickly shoved the point of the knife into the snake's skin, making it drop Shadow to the ground. He looked up at the snake cry out in agony as it bled from the side where he had stabbed him. He knew even that wasn't enough to bring the snake down. He clenched his fists tightly, 'What is this weird reaction I'm getting? Is that thing a...demon?'

"Daddy!" Kayla shouted as it came back at him.

The snake came at Shadow with its fangs parted for its attack. The demon was too late as Shadow quickly got up and dodged its attack. It then watched as the hedgehog started to run around him.

The hedgehog formed a smirk, "Bring it on, demon."

The snake had hissed once more and tried to attack him again but Shadow had jumped off the ground and struck his fist at the snake's face, knocking it down to the ground. However, it didn't take long for the snake to get back off the ground.

'Damn! What kind of demon is this? Everything I do isn't able to even slow it down.'

The snake took its attention away from Shadow and directed its attention towards Kayla who was trembling on the other side. It then started to slither over to her in a quick pace.

Shadow's eyes were filled in panic, thinking he couldn't get over to her fast enough to save her. "Kayla, no!"

The snake opened its mouth ready to bite into her until its head was suddenly cut off.

Shadow and Kayla stood there, wondering what had just happened.

The child stared at the headless snake then back to her father, "Daddy?"

"Kayla!" He called. "Don't move!" He looked around until he spotted a huge shuriken flying towards a branch of a tree near him. His eyes widened when he saw a hand catch the shuriken by one of its blades. He looked up and saw a purple chameleon smiling down at him. 'What the...?'

The chameleon placed the shuriken behind his back, "About time I found you, Shad." He then jumped down from the branch and stood in front of him with a friendly smile as he studied his new appearance. "Whoa, what did you do to yourself, man? Looking Goth as ever huh?"

The hedgehog had a blank expression on his face. 'Who is this man and what is he talking about? Most of all, how does he know me?'

He started to walk closer to him, "I was worried about you, Shadow."

As he stepped closer, Shadow had slowly stepped back. He had no idea what was going on and the way he had defeated the snake, had frightened him. It was clear that he was very strong.

The chameleon wondered why he was feeling so nervous around him until he had remembered that he had amnesia and couldn't remember a thing. "Shadow..." Before he could say anything else, they heard Kayla screaming.

"Kayla!" Shadow had then saw the snake start to form another head. "What the hell?" He murmured.

The chameleon took out his shuriken once again. "Uh Shad, I think your snake friend grew another head."

The ebony hedgehog turned to the chameleon in annoyance yet he was still intrigued about him. "Chameleon, I want to know...Who are you?"

The chameleon smirked, "My name...is Espio The Chameleon."

He made a nod, "Shadow...The Hedgehog."

"Okay, Shad man", he stood in a fighting stance. "Let me do the honor of kicking this serpent's ass!"

The snake got off the ground and stared at Kayla, ready to bite her once more. It opened its mouth and exposed its fangs while slithering over to her.

Espio ran over to the child quickly with his shuriken ready. "No you don't!" He jumped in front of Kayla with his shuriken pushing its mouth away from them. His eyes widened as he saw some kind of purple looking liquid dripping from its fangs. 'This snake is poisonous!' He turned to the frightened child behind him. "Kayla, get away!"

The child nodded and ran over to Shadow in tears. "Daddy!"

He embraced the child tightly, "Kayla, are you all right?"

She made a nod with tears running down her face. "That man...that man saved me!" She sobbed.

The hedgehog looked back up at the chameleon and saw him trying his hardest to defeat the snake.

Espio was losing his grip as the snake tried to break away. 'Damn! I can't keep this up for long!' He took his free hand and reached into his belt pocket. 'I have one shot at this...' He smirked and took the shuriken from the snake's mouth, making it bite into his shoulder. He yelled in agony as he felt its fangs sink deeper into his body. He quickly took out a kunai with a piece of paper attached to it and stabbed it into the snake's eye. "Sayonara, asshole..."

Shadow and Kayla watched in amazement as a sudden explosion had appeared between Espio and the snake.

Shadow had no idea what had happened but even though he had just met the chameleon, he had hoped that he was okay.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, they both saw Espio standing there with the snake's body parts falling from the sky.

Espio weakly gave them a thumbs up with a smirk, "Never mess with a crazy ass ninja like me."

Kayla formed a small smile and ran over to the chameleon in happiness. "You're okay!"

The chameleon smiled down at the child and stroked his fingers through her hair. "Of course I'm okay. I'm just happy you and Shadow are too." He then looked away from Kayla as he heard Shadow making a fake cough as he approached him.

The hedgehog crossed his arms and glared at the chameleon. "Idiot..."

Espio hung his mouth open in confusion, "Huh?"

"Your arm. You're a fool for letting that serpent bite you. Now you're poisoned and you're going to die."

Espio gently touched his wounded shoulder and faced Shadow with a small smile. "Yeah I guess I am one huh? Well, I'm sure the guys can think of something to get rid of the poison."

"You have friends?" Kayla asked.

"Of course I do and plenty too." He looked up at Shadow, "You want to meet them? I mean it's better than staying in this hellhole of a forest am I right?"

Shadow still didn't completely trust the chameleon but he was even more concerned for Kayla. The forest was dangerous and he wasn't able to protect her from the snake demon. He turned to the chameleon coldly, "Fine, lead the way."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

**BROKEN HEARTS**

Itsuki was in his office with his head on his desk while holding a small black box in his hands. He sighed sadly as he stared at the white wall in front of him while he was thinking of Sarah. 'Sarah...'

_It was a sunny afternoon at a children's playground as a teenage female yellow fox was walking from school. She stopped and started to stare at the empty playground until her eyes spotted a teenage male gray mongoose sitting on a swing. She had wondered why he was sitting there by himself. 'He looks so...lonely.' She decided to confront him._

_The mongoose took his eyes from the ground and looked up at the fox when she had stood in front of him._

_She placed her hand over her mouth when she saw blood dripping from his head. "Oh god...you're hurt."_

_He had no idea where the girl had came from and he didn't know why she had suddenly walked over to talk to him. He tried to wipe away some of the blood off with his hand. "Yeah? So what?"_

"_What happened?"_

_He tried to keep the conversation simple, "I got into a fight."_

"_Oh that's awful."_

_He sighed like it was nothing. "It's no big deal. These kind of things happen to me a lot."_

_She rose an eyebrow, "No big deal? Of course it's a big deal." She looked down at the pink dress she was wearing and ripped it from the bottom a little bit._

_The mongoose thought she had completely lost it when she ripped her dress. "What the hell are you doing?" He then watched as she started to gently wipe the blood away from his forehead. "I'm treating your wound. What does it look like?"_

"_But why? We don't even know each other."_

"_Well", she spoke. "What's your name?"_

_He paused for a moment, trying to figure out why the fox was helping him in the first place. "Itsuki", he answered in a low voice. "How about you?"_

_She took the bloody cloth and wrapped it around his forehead to stop the bleeding. She smiled, "Sarah."_

_He formed a small smile, "Sarah huh?"_

_She made a nod._

"_You know Sarah, even though we just met, I...I like you already."_

_She smiled warmly, "If you like me so much, we should hang out here more often." She held her pinky finger towards him. "Is that a promise?"_

_He smiled and wrapped his finger around hers. "It's a promise."_

_After a few years later, Sarah and Itsuki were at the playground with it once again empty. It was just the two of them._

_Sarah was on the swing with Itsuki pushing her while she was laughing. "Higher, Itsuki!"_

_He smiled and started to push her higher like she wanted. "You got it, babe."_

"_Can you believe it, love? We're finally out of high school!"_

"_Fuck yeah! That means no more of those stupid class elections."_

"_Hey! That wasn't stupid. I was very concerned for our educational needs."_

_He laughed a bit, "Only you cared for that shit."_

"_And?"_

"_And that's the reason why you always won."_

_She giggled softly, "Yeah I suppose you're right."_

_He stopped pushing her and wrapped his arms around her. "Just don't get too involved with politics okay, babe?"_

_She formed a small smile, "I won't."_

_He started to kiss her neck gently, "Good, I love you too much to lose you in all that shit."_

_She moaned slightly as he kissed her neck, "I love you too, Itsuki." She felt him take his lips from her neck and saw him sitting on the ground in front of her._

_She smiled, got off the swing, and fell into his lap. "I know that look on your face. What are you thinking about?"_

_He wrapped his hands around her body and held her close. "It's kinda strange but...today's our four year anniversary."_

_She tried to act surprised, "Really?" She asked sarcastically._

_He smirked, "You knew that didn't you?"_

"_I guess I wouldn't be able to call myself your girlfriend if I didn't."_

_He kissed her cheek, "I guess not."_

_She leaned her head on his chest and looked up at him while giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you, Itsuki."_

"_I love you too, babe...so much I can barely take it." He started to take out a small black box, "You know babe, I wanted to ask you this for awhile..."_

_She focused her attention on him, "What is it, love?" She watched him hold up a small black box towards her. "Itsuki..."_

_He opened the box and revealed a small gold ring with a sparking diamond on it. "Sarah, will you...marry me?"_

_Tears of joy had appeared in her eyes as she stared at the beautiful ring. She then made a nod with happiness as she held her finger out to him so he could put the ring on it. "Yes...yes I will marry you."_

_He smiled and placed the ring on her finger. "I'm glad you want to be my wife. My lover...forever."_

_Everything seemed well until they realized they had to tell Sarah's parent's about their engagement and finally Itsuki._

_Later at Sarah's house that night, she was eating dinner with her parents until the doorbell had rung. She knew it was Itsuki but her parents had no idea. She was so nervous. She had no idea what her parents would think of him when they saw him. She looked over to her blue fox of a mother and her red fox of a father, letting them know that she was going to answer the door for them. "I'll get it." She got up from her chair, walked towards the door, opened it, and saw Itsuki standing there smiling at her._

"_Hey, babe", he leaned over to her and kissed her forehead._

_She blushed a bit as he kissed her in front of her parents. "Hey, love."_

_As Itsuki walked inside, he had heard her father's shouting._

"_Sarah, who is he?"_

_Sarah stood beside Itsuki, held his hand, and faced her parents. "Mom...dad...This is Itsuki. He's my fiancé."_

_Her father rose an eyebrow with disbelief as his expression. "Excuse me?"_

_She gripped her lover's hand tightly as she started to explain. "I've known him for four years now. We love each other so much, we decided to get married and raise a family."_

"_Married to a...mongoose?" Her father said full of anger._

"_And have hybrids as children?" Her mother added._

_She slowly nodded and had hoped that they wouldn't get angry._

"_That's...sick", her mother said with disgust._

_Sarah's eyes widened at her mother's reaction, "Mother..." She spoke in a hurt voice._

"_Sarah, we don't want you marrying this man."_

_Itsuki had stared at her parents angrily. "Why the hell not?"_

"_Because", she started. "You're a mongoose, nothing but trash."_

_He clenched his teeth as he heard her mother's words. 'Damn! Don't tell me her parents only like their kind of species.'_

"_Our daughter is not interested in trash like you."_

_Sarah turned to Itsuki in tears, "No, Itsuki! I...I didn't know they were..."_

_He placed a finger to her lips and cupped her face. "Don't worry about it. They can't stop us." He then watched her mother stand from the table and search through the kitchen drawers. 'What the hell is she doing?' He wondered._

_She then took a huge sharp knife from the drawer and looked up at Itsuki coldly. "Get out now", she growled._

_Sarah stood in front of him, glaring at her mother with tears. "Stop it, mother! Don't hurt him!"_

_She grabbed her daughter's shoulder and pushed her to the floor. "Move it, Sarah!"_

_Itsuki watched in anger as she pushed Sarah to the floor. He clenched his fists tightly, "That's it, lady! You fucking crossed the line!" He then pushed her onto the floor causing her to drop the knife._

_Sarah watched in horror as he started to punch her in the face multiple times. "Itsuki, stop!"_

_He didn't listen and kept punching her until he heard a loud clicking noise and felt a cold metal touching the back of his head. He didn't turn his head but his eyes flashed over to a furious red fox pointing a shotgun at him._

"_Get off my wife or I'll shoot", her father demanded angrily._

_With hesitation, he slowly got off her body and stared at her bloody face while she was knocked unconscious. He then watched Sarah crawl over to her mother's body in tears._

_She leaned on her body and started to sob._

_Her father never lowered his shotgun, "Get out now or die."_

_He stood there, refusing to leave until he heard Sarah speak._

_The crying yellow fox looked up at him with anger and tears. "You asshole!"_

_The mongoose's eyes widened in disbelief at her words._

"_You beat my mother unconscious just because she was concerned for my well being! Well, she's right...you are nothing but trash!" She took the ring off her finger and threw it at him with him catching it. "Take your damn ring back! I want nothing to do with you anymore! So get the fuck out!"_

_He shut his eyes tightly because of the tears that were approaching as he held the ring in his hands. "I-I'm sorry...Sarah", he murmured as he ran out of the house._

Itsuki stared at the engagement ring in the box full of sadness and decided to not look at it anymore. He closed the box and put it back in his pants pocket.

Suddenly, a GUN soldier had entered his office looking like he had urgent news. "Commander Itsuki!"

He looked over to him in annoyance, "What do you want?"

"It's the hedgehog! He's making his way towards the Chaotix HQ!"

His eyes widened in shock. He never thought Shadow remembered the Chaotix. Another possibility would be the detectives finally finding him. "What! Keep an eye out for his coordinates. Only God knows what's going to happen next."

The soldier saluted, "Yes, sir!"

He watched as the soldier left his office. 'I don't know if this situation is a bad thing or good thing but I do know this is one step closer to reaching our primary target.'

**A/N: Well, I guess this would explain what happened between Itsuki and Sarah. R&R please.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**SAVING ESPIO**

Meanwhile, Espio had finally brought Shadow and Kayla in front of the Chaotix building.

Kayla looked up at the building with amazement, "You and your friends live here?"

The chameleon laughed a bit, "We don't live here. This is where we work."

Shadow crossed his arms and gave Espio a cold look. "This place...looks like a police station or something."

"Not really a police station", he started to explain. "We're detectives and this is our headquarters."

"Detectives?" Kayla repeated blankly.

"So", Shadow had spoke. "In other words, you're all cops."

"Kinda", the chameleon had answered. "Just come inside and we'll tell you all about it."

"How will I know if everything you say is a lie and this whole thing is a trap?"

"Please, Shadow", he begged. "We won't hurt you or anything. I promise."

He looked into his yellow eyes and something had convinced him to trust him. He sighed, "Okay...but I'm watching you. One false move and you're dead."

Espio formed a small smile even though he knew Shadow wouldn't hesitate to kill him if he had made the wrong move. He opened the front door and they all walked inside and into the main lobby.

When they walked inside, they saw the whole Chaotix team standing around talking until they focused their attention on them. Especially Shadow. Everyone gave a blank stare at Shadow and what he was wearing.

"Whoa!" Charmy shouted. "It's Captain Shadow and he's gone Goth!"

Rouge couldn't take her eyes away from him. His appearance got her attention as well but she couldn't believe the fact that he had finally returned. It brought tears to her eyes just looking at him with endless joy. 'Shadow, you're finally back.'

Tonya stared at Espio's wounded arm and wondered if he had gotten seriously injured. She saw him holding his shoulder but he wasn't making a big deal out of it so she assumed that he was going to be okay.

Even though he had amnesia, Espio tried to get him to remember. "Well? What do you think of them?"

He looked over at the kid bee with his ridiculous smile. The crocodile looked like he was going to have a heart attack. The cat looked as though she was about to faint. The wolf was just giving him a cold stare just as he was to him and the bat seemed like she was on the verge of crying. He sighed and crossed his arms, "They're idiots like you."

A drop of sweat appeared at the back of his head. 'Jesus, he acts like he has a stick up his ass.'

Shadow watched as the female bat walked over to him and look into his eyes. "What the hell are you looking at?"

"Shadow", she spoke softly. "You don't remember me?"

He paused for a moment, trying to remember but nothing came back to him. "No...I don't."

The bat's ears flopped down in sadness. She was happy to see him again but was heartbroken that he couldn't remember a thing about her.

Charmy flew over to Kayla with a wide smile. "Hey, Kayla!" Long time no see!"

The child had no idea who he was but she had greeted him anyway. "Hi", she said in a shy voice.

Shadow placed his hand on his forehead and sighed in frustration. "Okay enough of this." He turned to Espio. "I want to know how the hell do you people know us?"

As everyone remained silent, Espio had started to explain, "Shadow..." he then felt the pain from the snake's bite throbbing in his shoulder. He fell to his knees while he held his injured arm. "Damn! The poison!"

Everyone gathered around Espio and stared at the gruesome bite mark in his bloody shoulder.

"Poison?" Tonya had repeated. "He's poisoned?"

"Yes", Shadow had spoken. "He was bitten by a giant venomous serpent when he found us."

The cat placed her hands over her mouth in shock. "Oh god! Espio!"

Vector tried to separate everyone away from Espio so he could have more room to breathe. "Get back some, guys. He looks like he's in critical danger."

Rouge looked down at Espio suffering, "How are we going to extract the poison from his body in time?"

Vector tried to think of something but nothing had came up. There was only one expert on treating serious injuries such as these but Espio was the verge of passing out.

Shadow stared at Espio trying to take deep breathes and started to think back to when Espio had saved him and Kayla from the serpent in Green Forest. 'Espio...' He then kneeled down at the chameleon and faced the group. "I can help him."

"How?" Charmy asked.

"Get a container or something to hold the poison in."

Charmy nodded and decided to get something to hold the poison. "Yes, sir!"

The hedgehog looked over to the cat, "Get some towels so the bleeding will stop."

Tonya made a nod as she started to look for that. "Okay."

He then looked over to Midnight, "Go and get some bandages."

The wolf went to search for some gauze.

He then turned to Rouge, "And you, get some mouth rinse."

She gave him a grimaced look, "Wha-what?"

"Don't question me. Just do it."

She made an annoyed look and started to get what he had wanted.

When they were gone, he turned to the dying chameleon and held his hand. "Don't worry. You're going to be fine."

The chameleon panted heavily as he looked up at the hedgehog with a face full of hope.

"I want you to cooperate with me. Trust me."

He looked into his eyes, trying to tell him that he had trusted him.

He took Espio's hand away from his injured shoulder and parted his fangs while he stared at the opening in his flesh.

Vector's eyes widened in panic. He was thinking Shadow was going to kill him. "Wha-what are you going to do, Shadow?"

Soon, everyone came back with the things Shadow needed.

Charmy held up a small white bucket. "Will this work?"

"Yes, it's perfect." He pointed to the floor near him. "Set it there."

"Okay", he set it in the place he wanted it.

Shadow then faced Espio again. "Close your eyes. This will hurt."

Espio had no idea what Shadow was planning to do but he didn't hesitate to let him extract the poison. Once he shut his eyes, he felt a sharp and searing pain being inserted into his shoulder as he felt Shadow embracing his body.

Shadow started to suck the poison from his body quickly before it could spread any further. He gathered the venom in his mouth and spit it out in the bucket.

Vector sighed in relief. 'So this was his idea. Just as he does with blood, he's sucking the venom out of his body.'

Espio groaned in pain and shut his eyes tighter as he started to bite down into his flesh deeper.

Shadow continued to suck and spit out the poison. "Don't worry. I'm almost done." He sunk his fangs into his wound once again and started to extract the last bit of the venom. He then spit the rest of it out. He set Espio's unconscious body on the floor and turned to the worried detectives.

The purple cat gasped, "Is Espio...dead?"

"No", he had spoken calmly. "I took all of the poison from his body. He's fine now. All he needs is rest."

She sighed and placed her hand on her chest in relief, "Oh thank god."

"Yes...but you may want to bandage him or else he'll bleed to death."

Tonya's eyes widened as she turned to Midnight. "Come on, Midnight! We gotta help him!"

While they were bandaging his arm, Rouge walked up to Shadow with the mouth rinse in her hands. "What do you want to do with this?"

The hedgehog then snatched it out of her hands and started to opened it. "To get that vile taste out my mouth."

"Oh", she watched him with a small smile as he gargled the mouth rinse until the he couldn't taste the poison anymore.

**A/N: Espio doesn't die!...for once huh? XD R&R please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

**RESTORING MEMORIES**

When a few hours had passed, Espio had awoken in a familiar room. He had noticed it was his and figured that they must have brought him back into his house. He looked around and saw everyone with faces of relief. He formed a small smile, "What the hell are you guys staring at?"

Tonya quickly embraced his body with happiness. "Espio, we're so glad you're okay!"

He smirked as her breasts made an impact on his face. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. "Yeah that's it, cat girl. Heal the wounded."

She blushed in annoyance and slapped him hard in the face, making him remove his hands from her. "Touch me like that again and I'll be sure you're at the hospital!"

He held his burning red cheek and looked up at her. "Yeah right. You know you want this."

She crossed her arms and turned away from him. "Hmpf! Pervert!"

Charmy flew up to Espio, "You're lucky, Espio. You could've died if it wasn't for Captain Shadow."

"What?" He turned to the hedgehog who was staring back at him. "That's right. You did save me didn't you, Shad?"

He shrugged, "It's nothing personal. I was just returning the favor."

Espio didn't really think Shadow saved him just because he had saved his life before. "Your way of thanking me huh?"

"You can call it that."

He started to look around for Kayla but didn't see her. "Hey where's Kayla?"

"She's sleeping in the guest room if you didn't mind", the hedgehog had answered.

He shook his head and started to get out of his bed, "No not at all."

Vector saw him getting out of bed and noticed him struggling a bit. "Uh, Es? Are you sure you're okay?"

He grabbed his blue jacket that was hanging on the side of his bed and put it on. "Sure am. We ninjas can heal fast."

The crocodile crossed his arms as he saw him limping a bit towards his wall. "Heal fast my ass", he muttered.

Espio looked up at his wall full of pictures and spotted the photograph with him and the rest of the Chaotix detectives in it. He smiled, pulled it off the wall, and showed it to Shadow. "This triggering anything in that mind of yours?"

Shadow studied the picture until he saw a black hedgehog that looked exactly like him kneeling on the floor next to Espio holding a machete over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he realized that the hedgehog was him. "That guy...is...me!"

The chameleon nodded, "That's right. You're apart of Tech City's number one detective team, Chaotix. Second in command actually."

He took the picture from his hands and continued to stare at it in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

"Believe it, Shad man. It's the real deal."

He looked over at the group of detectives. "If I used to be a detective, then what happened to me? Why does GUN want Kayla and I so bad?"

Just as Espio was about to speak, Rouge had confronted him.

"I can explain that."

All eyes were on her when she had started to explain.

The bat looked into his blood red eyes full of hope. "Shadow", she began. "I'm your...fiancée."

The room fell silent until Shadow had spoken.

He made a small nod, "Well, I guess that would explain the stupid pity looks you keep giving me. Still...I want to know the full story. What happened before GUN captured us?"

"Very well..."

_It was a calm evening at Shadow's house while he and Rouge were at the kitchen table eating dinner._

_Rouge couldn't take her eyes off the new engagement ring Shadow had brought for her as a proposal. She placed her hand on Shadow's and smiled. "I can't wait any longer."_

"_For what?" He asked._

"_Our wedding of course! I'm so excited! Everything's going to be so perfect! I'll have a beautiful dress, a handsome new husband, and a precious new daughter to look after!"_

_He smiled a bit, "You're not the only one, babe."_

_Kayla then came rushing down the stairs holding a bunch of fresh picked flowers in her hands. "Do you think these are enough for the wedding?" She asked out of breath._

_Rouge took a white flower out of the bunch and sniffed it. "They smell great but...I don't think they'll stay this fresh in only a couple of months."_

_The squirrel sighed, "Yeah, you're probably right."_

_Shadow smiled. "Nothing can ruin this for us...nothing."_

_They were then suddenly startled when the door had suddenly flung open. Their eyes widened in horror as they stared at the two figures at the door. One was a yellow fox and the other was a gray mongoose._

_Shadow had recognized the fox, "Sarah! What the hell are you doing here?"_

_The fox smirked, "Shadow The Hedgehog and Kayla Parkinson, you two are under arrest."_

_They stood there frozen and practically speechless._

"_But why?" Rouge had spoke in a voice just demanding to know the reason._

"_Because", the gray mongoose had began. "Those two are a major threat to this city. Probably all of Mobius as well."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Don't play dumb with us. We know they're monsters or what you all so call demons. This is why they must stay at the GUN base...for life", Sarah had explained._

"_For life!" Rouge stood in a fighting stance, "Over my dead body!"_

_The mongoose had taken out a small handgun and pointed it at her. "Gladly." He was going to shoot her until Shadow spoke up._

"_No, wait!"_

_Sarah and the mongoose then gave Shadow their full attention._

"_I-I'll go with you. Just don't hurt her or Kayla."_

_Kayla took her father's hand and glared at Sarah and the mongoose. "I'm going too!" _

_Rouge's mouth hung open. She couldn't believe what they were doing. "Shadow...Kayla..."_

_The mongoose shrugged, "Well, that was easy."_

_Sarah frowned, "Just shut up and cuff them."_

_He sighed and started to put on a strange yet heavy duty looking handcuffs on Shadow and Kayla. 'That should keep them from breaking free even if they do start to go demon.'_

_Rouge was speechless about the whole situation. She didn't know what to do at all. "Sha-Shadow, what are you doing ? You're just going to give in?"_

"_Rouge", he said softly. "Even if I'm going to be imprisoned there for life, do me a favor and don't come after me. You, Espio, Tonya...no one understand?"_

_Tears started to appear in her eyes, "No! I don't! I won't stand by while you're suffering in there! I won't!"_

"_Rouge!" He had shouted, trying to get her attention. He walked over to her while the mongoose had his gun pointed to his head so he wouldn't try to escape. He then gently kissed her forehead and whispered, "I'll always love. Don't forget that."_

_Sarah sighed and got tired of watching the dramatic scene take place in front of her. 'Disgusting', she thought. Her eyes then traveled over to the mongoose, 'Itsuki...' She then snapped out of it and fixed her eyes on the mongoose. "Okay enough of this love shit! Itsuki, lets go!"_

"_Sure thing, babe." He then started to lead Shadow and Kayla out of the house._

_With tears dripping from her face, Rouge watched them leave the house with Shadow and Kayla captured._

"And that's what happened. We had promised to you to not break you out", Rouge finished explaining.

"That's bullshit", Shadow never believed he would do something so foolish and let himself get captured so easily. "Like I believe that shit."

"But it's true, Shadow! That did really happen!" Midnight had tried to make him believe it as well.

"Lies!"

"Shadow!" Rouge had thought that he was believing her story but he didn't want to believe the things he had said. "Please!" Once, she placed her hand on his arm, he quickly took it away and pushed her to the wall with his body on hers and his eyes looking into hers.

"You don't fucking get it do you? You...don't know the Hell we've been through in that base! You don't fucking know!"

Rouge was a little frightened. Since Shadow didn't want to believe anything, he was afraid that he may kill her. "You've been there for a few years yeah I know, but it's not like you were fucking raped there!"

"Kayla was the one who always got raped not me!"

The room fell dead silent after what Shadow had said.

After his grip had released from her, she gasped and placed her hands over her mouth. "Kayla?" She spoke horrified.

He made a small nod.

She kneeled to the floor in disgust, "Oh God..."

"Practically everyday he would screw around with me by torturing her. Making her suffer anyway that he could think of."

"You mean Itsuki?" Midnight had asked.

"Yes", he growled as he started to grip his wrist tightly. "I hated him..." He began to claw his nails into his flesh, "...So much."

No one had noticed him clawing his skin off except Espio but he didn't say anything.

"I felt so guilty. It was my job to protect her but I couldn't. I blamed myself. I felt so bad I..." Tears had started to appear in his eyes. "I got to the point of hating myself."

Espio's eyes widened as he saw blood running down his hands and drip onto the floor. "Shadow, stop!"

He didn't listen and clawed his nails into his wrist deeper with tears running down his face. "Those painful memories won't go away."

The chameleon ran over to him and took his hand away from his bleeding wrist. "Didn't you fucking hear me? What the hell's wrong with you?" He stared at the blood still dripping from the inside of his sleeve. He was going to pull up his sleeves to see his wrist but he had jerked his hand away from his grip.

"Don't touch me!"

"Shadow, let me see it now or else it could get infected!"

Shadow still refused but with force, Espio grabbed it once again and pulled up his sleeve. Once he did, he didn't just see the mark he just made but others as well. They all looked like different methods of self-harming. Claw marks probably from the use of Darkness' claws, bite marks from his fangs, and cut marks probably from the use of a blade. They were all so disgusting. Every single one of those marks were never treated and were left to be infected.

He jerked his hand away from his grip once more. "I said don't fucking touch me!"

Espio looked up at Shadow looking scared to death. "Shadow...you..."

The hedgehog's back met the wall as he sat on the floor while staring at his wounded wrists. "I...don't want to live on anymore..."

"Shadow...", Espio whispered. 'He tried to commit suicide...'


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

**THE TRUTH?**

Espio stared into the hedgehog's eyes with anger. "You fucking idiot! What the hell's wrong with you? Do you not realize how sick you can get from these open wounds? You could die if you don't get these treated!"

Shadow looked up at him in annoyance, "That was the point!"

"What? Do you not care about anything anymore?"

"I care about Kayla!" He shouted, "She is my reason for my existence and nothing else!"

Rouge had wondered why Shadow was so obsessed with torturing himself yet he wanted to stay alive to protect Kayla.

Espio sighed in frustration because he was also confused with Shadow's words. "Shadow", he began until he saw him walk towards the door.

The ebony hedgehog turned his head towards him and the group. "I want to be alone for awhile…and while I'm gone, protect Kayla with your lives or else I'll determine if you all live or die."

They all just stared as he left the house and then began to wonder about where he would go off to.

Tonya placed a finger to her lip because she was concerned what would happen to him. "Poor Shadow, he's really having a hard time lately."

Rouge looked up at Espio with worry, noticing he was having the same expression as everyone else.

Meanwhile in the streets of Tech City, Shadow was sitting on the cold sidewalk with his back against the wall of a building and his head in his knees. He rose his head up when he heard his stomach growl. He held it and groaned a bit.

"Hungry are we?" A mysterious yet familiar voice had said nearby.

He was startled and started to look around until he saw a small black snake that had its body wrapped around a lamppost in front of him. His eyes widened, "It's you…the talking snake."

"Yes, long time no see eh, Shadow? So busy spending your time on those pathetic detectives I see."

He was surprised that the snake knew about the Chaotix. "What? How did you know about the Chaotix?" He then felt a strong feeling coming from the snake. It felt familiar but a little different. He gasped as he stared into the snake's eyes. "You were that giant serpent from earlier! You're the one that attacked Kayla and I!"

The snake laughed deviously, "I see that you're getting the hang of Darkness' power once again."

Now he was really confused. Who was this snake and how did he know so much about him? "What? How do you know about Darkness?"

"Heh, I know a lot more about you than you think."

"Sly bastard", he growled. "Because of you, Kayla almost died!"

"You mean that so called daughter of yours?"

"Wha-what do you mean so called daughter? Kayla is my birth child!"

The snake once again laughed but even harder. "You honestly believe that girl is really your daughter?"

He could feel his body tremble in panic. He never wanted to believe what he was talking about. "She's…not my child?"

The snake laughed a bit as he slithered down from the lamppost. "Let's take a little walk to the Tech City Orphanage shall we?"

He hesitated to move because he was still a bit shocked from what the snake had just said.

"I'll explain your whole situation while we're walking there", he had said while he slithered down the sidewalk.

Even though Shadow hadn't completely trusted him, he still wanted to find out more about himself and if Kayla really wasn't his daughter. He got up from the ground and started to follow the serpent. As they started walking, he began to ask his questions. "Okay explain to me. Why were you trying to kill Kayla and I?"

"Oh that silly thing? I was just merely…testing you."

"Testing me?"

"Yes", he spoke. "I was comparing my power to yours and I found it really pathetic. You just stood there like a weakling and did nothing more to save that girl. That stupid chameleon had to come along and save you instead. Disgraceful I say."

"Huh?"

"In my master's eyes, you're the ultimate being but in mine…well…let's just say you're the direct opposite."

Shadow grew curious about the serpent's master. He was talking about him every since they had met. "Who is your master?"

"My master is your father."

Shadow suddenly stopped dead in his tracks with his eyes widened at the serpent's words. "My what?"

He laughed a bit as he continued to slither down the sidewalk. "Yes, your own father is the most powerful demon in Mobius. Lord Dark Demon."

"Dark Demon?" He repeated as he started to follow the snake again.

"Yes, he was the one that sent me to test your power. Awfully harsh I know but he says he still cares for you. You as his only half demon son."

He rubbed his forehead in stress. "This has to be the truth. Dark is a demon and so am I. He really must be my father."

"But Dash is your real and true father. Dark only gave you some of his blood so you wouldn't die while you were born into this world."

"Dash? Dark? Who's my real father for God's sake?"

"Hmm, both really, but Dash is more or less your real father. He and Anita are your parents. Dark was the one that gave you life making him your second father."

He crossed his arms, trying to take everything the snake had said in. "Oh…I think I get it now but what about Kayla? Who is she and why is she a demon too?"

The snake stopped and stared at a huge building in front of them. "Here we are. The Tech City Orphanage." He turned to the hedgehog, "I'll see you inside."

Shadow watched in amazement as the snake had suddenly disappeared in a black fog.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

**THE PERFECT SIN**

He stood there for a while, wondering if he was already inside. He quickly snapped out of it and started to walk up the small steps and towards the door. He turned the doorknob and found it to be locked, just as he expected. He managed to get it open by gripping on the handle tightly until it smashed into pieces with his incredible strength. Afterwards, he started to walk inside of the orphanage. The halls would be completely dark if it weren't for the lit candles that were hung on the walls. He walked down the hallway silently so he wouldn't wake up anyone. He was startled when he heard a deep whisper in a nearby office room. He walked into the room and found the snake with his body on a large desk.

"There you are", he looked over at the huge drawer that was attached to the side of the desk. "Look in there. It should be open."

He opened the desk and saw a lot of folders inside. "What are these?" He asked as he started to look through the tabs on them.

The snake started to explain, "Those are the files of all the previous and current orphans who have been here."

He then realized that the snake wanted him to look for Kayla's name so he started to look for her.

"Remember keep quiet", the snake had reminded him.

The hedgehog then stumbled across the name 'Parkinson, Kayla' on one of the folders. He eagerly started to read the information inside of it. His eyes widened, he was so shocked about what the papers had said. He gasped, "No…it's true…"

"What does it say?"

He hesitated to read it because he was so heartbroken about it. "It says her father, Roger Parkinson, was shot and killed along with his fellow employees at a Tech City health facility. Her mother was a prostitute and is unknown where she is for the time being. She was later adopted by Shadow The Hedgehog, a fairly known detective from the…Chaotix Detective Agency…" He dropped the folder down onto the desk with sadness.

"Truth hurts doesn't it?" He was then startled by Shadow pounding his fists on the desk.

"Damn it!" He yelled so loud, it probably could've woke anyone in the building.

The snake hissed, "I said keep quiet did I not?"

He placed his hands on his forehead in frustration. "I can't believe she isn't my real daughter…"

"Of course she isn't. You actually believed that?" He saw Shadow kneel to the floor and decided to change the subject. "You know the only way you will survive in this world, is if you take the blood from the innocent."

"Kill?" He repeated in a whisper.

"Kill!" The snake hissed. "Kill until he is satisfied. That is the only way to live."

They were then interrupted when a young looking nun had entered the room. They all jumped after surprisingly seeing each other in the room.

She was about to run out of the room after seeing the sight of Shadow glaring at her.

The snake whispered in his ear, "Kill her!"

Shadow got off the floor and stood in front of the nun so she couldn't leave the room. He grabbed her wrist and held it tight so she wouldn't run. He placed her free hand around her mouth in case she started to scream and pushed her onto the floor.

She lied there frightened because he had pinned her arms and legs down causing her to not get up. Her eyes widened in shock as she saw his fangs appearing from his mouth and his eyes glowing. He looked so demonic, she had no idea what would happen to her now.

He stared at her arm and started to hungrily bite on it.

The woman screamed in agony through his hand as he tried to bite her arm off.

He then made his way towards her chest and started to bit into that.

The snake made a deep laugh, "That's it…feast upon your victims!"

It was only a matter of time until the bleeding nun had stopped breathing and died. Even after her death, Shadow was still eating the remains away from her body until he felt like the demon inside of him was satisfied.

The snake watched as Shadow got off of the woman's body with her blood dripping from his mouth. "So…how does it feel?"

He placed his hands over his mouth and suddenly started to throw up some of the woman's insides all over the floor. He then looked down at his shaking hands while they were covered in blood. "I...I need to see…my daughter."

The snake couldn't think of a reason why he suddenly wanted to see Kayla again even after discovering the truth about her. "Wha-what?"

Back at Espio's house, Tonya was in the guest room looking after Kayla. The door was locked so no one could disturb them. She saw the child breathing heavily and move her body around a lot in the bed. She placed her hand on her forehead, wondering what was wrong with her. "Kayla, she whispered. "What's wrong?"

The child was still trying to rest but by the way her forehead had felt to Tonya, she didn't seem like she was in good shape.

"Tonya..." A deep voice had called from behind.

The cat spun around and turned to a black hedgehog that was almost completely covered in blood. She had wondered how he had gotten in the room so quiet. The door didn't even open, but most importantly she wanted to know what had happened while he was out in the city. She tried to form a small smile because he was here to aid Kayla. "Shadow, thank god you're here. I think Kayla's sick and..." She was suddenly grabbed by her wrist and thrown onto the floor. She looked back at the ebony hedgehog with utter confusion. "Shadow? What the...?"

His body was then on hers while he pinned her arms down and exposed his fangs to her. "I...want it. You will surrender it to me."

"Shadow, I don't understand!" She shouted in a frightened voice. "What is this about?" She used her knee and kicked him from her body. She then got off the floor with her standing on one side of the room and Shadow standing on the other. She took out her fans and stood in a fighting stance while Shadow did the same.

He stared at her neck and licked his lips, "Surrender me your blood, virgin or I'll be forced to take it from you."

"I don't think so", she had said in a low voice. "If you want my blood, you'll have to fight me for it."

Silence filled the room as a deadly fight was going to take place.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13**

**UNFAITHFUL**

The loud roaring of thunder had broke the silence as a massive storm was about to start outside.

Kayla was still in bed, trying her hardest to fight whatever she had in her sleep.

Shadow observed Tonya's body while using Darkness' eyes. He smirked, "Yes, you're perfect. It's a shame though. That bat girl would've been my first choice but it's clear she had already lost her virginity. I have no use for her."

Tonya took more steps back from him until her back had met the wall. "You stay away from me, Shadow or I'll be forced to hurt you."

He laughed a bit as he slowly started to walk up to her, "I can see why that chameleon's drooling over you. You have quite an attitude."

The frightened cat watched as he got close to her. "Shadow..."

She was trembling and had no idea what to do. She was hesitating to attack him. When she saw him about to touch her, she raised her fans and tried to cut him with the blades but she was suddenly stopped when he had caught it, making him bleed from his hand.

He stared at the blood trickling down his hand and drip onto the floor. 'What weapons are these? Fans with blades as the edges? Interesting...' Before she could try to cut him again, he quickly snatched them from her hands and threw them on the other side of the room.

She flinched when his hands gripped around her waist and felt his tongue travel around her neck. She tried not to panic while she struggled to push his body from hers. "Stop or I'll scream", she said in a terrified voice.

"You don't want to scream. If you did, I would have to kill you right away. Then what fun would that be?"

When he started to nibble on her neck a bit with his fangs, she winced and started to claw her nails into his back, hoping he would let go of her. "Shadow!" She cried. "Don't do this!"

"I'm sorry cat, but there's no other way." He traced his fingers over her neck and made his way down to the first button of her shirt.

When she felt the first button being undone, she found the strength to break free and quickly punched him in the face, causing him to release his grip from her.

He didn't let her get far because he had grabbed her arm and held her in his arms with her back pressing against his body. "Smart bitch", he whispered.

"I'm tougher than I look", she murmured. She then gasped as she felt his hands groping her breasts.

"You know girl, there are many places to take blood from on a woman's body..."

She gasped when she felt his finger tracing around the nipples of her breasts and his tongue massaging her neck.

"Like the neck of course, the thigh, and breasts...take your pick."

"How about this one? Go to Hell!"

He was silent for a few seconds, "Heh, you don't take things very seriously do you?" While she remained quiet, he looked over at the dark sky outside and saw lighting form and heavy rain tapping the window. He tried to ignore the storm as his eyes traveled to Kayla with her still breathing heavily. He snapped out of it and tilted her head back, exposing her neck. "I don't have time for this."

She gasped when she felt him ripping her shirt off even more, revealing her red laced bra. "Shadow, don't do it!" She screamed.

He positioned his fangs at her neck, "Time to surrender your blood, virgin." He then sunk his fangs into her neck with his hand covering her mouth, preventing her from screaming.

She stood there in his arms screaming through his hand and felt her blood running down her chest, staining her ripped white shirt. She had suddenly saw everything blurry.

As Shadow sunk his fangs into her neck deeper, his mind had became hazy as well.

'_I got you Tonya!'_

'_Shadow, you saved me!...Thank you...so much!'_

'_Oh, Shadow! I was so scared! Hold me!'_

'_Wha? What are you guys talking about? I don't have a crush on Shadow!'_

'_Remember Ton, Espio and I will always be there for you.'_

He immediately pulled away while he held his head in pain. "What? What's happening? My head!"

Tonya practically fell to the floor when he had let go of her but she remained on her feet. She spun around to Shadow holding his head in pain, thinking that was the time to act. She started to reach in her pocket without the blood dripping from her neck distracting her. 'I didn't think I would have to do this...' She ran up to him while she held a silver cross necklace in her hand.

Shadow saw sight of the cross and the pain had worsened. "A...cross!" He tried to take his eyes away from it but she held it closer to him until she had touched him with it on his chest. Once the touch of the cross made an impact on his body, he yelled out in pain. "No! Stop! It's burning me!"

She didn't remove the cross from him. "Back the fuck up against the wall! Now!"

He didn't hesitate and immediately stepped back until his back met the wall. "I did it! Just take it away!"

She took it away from his body but still held it towards him so he wouldn't attack her again. She took out her handgun and pointed it at the hedgehog's head. "Who's got who leashed now?"

His body trembled at the presence of the cross she was holding. "Please, put it away. I...can't stand it!"

"I'm not fucking stupid! You'll just try to kill me again!" Her hands were firm on the trigger as she stared into Shadow's eyes with anger and sadness. "...How could you, Shadow? You tried to kill me...I thought...we were friends!"

"...I don't need friends."

Tears ran down her face as she screamed and was about to pull the trigger. "Die!"

Before she could shoot him, the door was broken down, and the gun was snatched from her hands by Rouge. "Tonya, stop!"

"Rouge, you bitch! Give it back to me!" She wept.

She threw the gun on the floor, grabbed Tonya by her shoulders, and started to shake her. "Calm the fuck down, Tonya! You're safe!"

The cat then kneeled down to the floor and started to sob into Rouge's arms. "I was so scared..."

She hushed at the cat softly and stroked her hair. "It's all right, Tonya. You're going to be okay."

The rest of the Chaotix ran into the room and saw Tonya crying and Shadow with his back against the wall with blood dripping from his mouth.

Espio studied the blood coming from Tonya's neck and glared back at Shadow. "Shadow...", he growled. "You bastard!"

**A/N: Shadow was such a perv in this chap. XD R&R please!**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14**

**KALIYAH'S RETURN**

Espio looked down at Tonya trying to get herself together and spotted the silver cross that she held in her hands. He snatched it out of her hand and held it towards Shadow, making the hedgehog groan in pain from its presence. "All right start talking! Why the hell did you try to kill Tonya! She was doing what you had wanted! To protect Kayla right?"

Shadow couldn't bare to look at the cross so he looked away while he winced. "Yes, I did want you all to protect her but..."

"But you thought taking her blood will get rid of your depression too? Is that it?"

"No", he groaned.

"Then why? Why did you want her blood?"

"For Kayla!"

"Wha? Kayla?" He said full of confusion.

The ebony hedgehog started to explain, "The reason why she was running a fever like that was because she hadn't had blood for a while. Only pure blood can satisfy the demon within her. I would've gave her mine but...I found out I myself is not a virgin."

Espio's grip around the cross started to loosened, "Shadow..."

"Please Espio...I need her blood for the sake of Kayla."

As Espio stood there trying to think of a solution, Vector had called out to them. "Um guys, since we're talking about Kayla...where is she?"

Shadow's eyes traveled over to the bed, "What are you talking about? She's right over..." He looked again and didn't see her body laying on the bed. Suddenly the pain in his head had started to become worse and the cross wasn't affecting him this time. His eyes widened, "Oh, fuck! Get down!"

Everyone took cover as fire that was in the shape of a blade had flown over their heads. Afterwards, they all stood from the floor and in front of them stood Kayla with her eyes pitch black and an orange aura around her body.

Charmy's mouth hung open at the sight of her demonic presence, "Kayla?"

The child smirked and held her hands towards the group. "Guess who's back?"

"Kaliyah!" Shadow shouted.

The demon turned to the black hedgehog with an evil smile. "You've been a nuisance to me since day one, hedgehog. Time to kill you once and for all." She held her hands towards Shadow that had an orange aura around them. "Chaos Flame!" Suddenly fire had appeared from her hand like a blade and came towards Shadow. Fortunate for him, he had dodged it.

He faced her, "Kayla, please stop! I don't want to hurt you!"

She began to walk towards him with flames still emerging from her hands. "Don't hide it. I can see it in your eyes. You want to kill me. Fight me and kill your beloved Kayla!"

"No!"

Kaliyah was then knocked to the floor from Rouge kicking her in her back. She looked back at the bat with annoyance. "Bitch! This has nothing to do with you!"

"That's what you think", she said while she stood in a fighting stance.

The demon frowned, "You can't kill me."

"Wanna bet?" She was then startled by Shadow's shouting.

"Stop it you stupid bat! Don't hurt her! That's still my daughter in case you forgot!"

Rouge paused and didn't know what to do. She didn't know whether to try to defeat Kaliyah or just stand there while she tries to kill everyone in the room all for the sake of Shadow's love for her. She then remembered the words he had said before.

"_I care about Kayla! She is my reason for my existence and nothing else!"_

"Shadow..."

The demon came at Shadow once again with her claws positioned at his neck. "That wasn't a very smart thing to say. Was it?" She then wrapped her hand around his neck tightly.

Shadow tried to take her hand away from his neck but she was too strong. "Kayla", he said in a hoarse voice. "I know you're in there. You don't want to do this. Fight Kaliyah...I know you can."

Her grip began to loosen up, "...Da-daddy?"

"Yes...that's right. It's me, sweetheart."

Tears formed as her eyes slowly went back to her original light blue color. "Daddy", she whispered. "I'm...sorry..." She then collapsed into his arms.

He held the unconscious child in his arms full of worry. "Kayla!", he shouted.

"Don't worry, Shadow", Rouge had said. "She's only unconscious. She'll regain her strength again when she rests..."

"Damn you...", he murmured. "Damn all of you! You're the reason why this happened to her!" He stood from the floor with Kayla in his arms. "I don't ever want to see you idiots again! Just leave us alone!"

They all watched in shock as he ran out the room with Kayla.

Rouge was about to go after them, "Shadow!" A hand then fell on her shoulder. She turned her head and saw Espio shaking his head.

"Forget it, Rouge. You heard the guy. He wants nothing to do with us anymore and hell I feel the same way."

"Espio!" She shouted full of uprising anger. "How could you just turn your back on him when he clearly needs us!"

"For God's sake open your eyes! Look what he's done to Tonya!"

Her eyes traveled to Tonya, watching her get off the floor while holding her wounded neck.

"Does that tell you something? He's a heartless monster now and nothing more!...Trust me, we're better off without him."

"Espio..." She watched him walk over to Tonya and started to lead her out of the room.

"Come on, Ton. I'll treat your wounds."

The cat made a nod, "Thanks, Espio."

When they walked out the room, Rouge felt so alone in the whole situation. It was like she was the only one that still cared about Shadow. She was startled when a hand fell on her shoulder. She turned and saw Midnight, Vector, and Charmy still in the room. "Guys..."

"Espio and Tonya may be pissed off with Shadow but we could never abandon him", Midnight had said.

"He's still apart of the team...our family", Vector added.

"That's right!" Charmy shouted.

A smile formed when she found out that they haven't gave up on Shadow. "Oh, you guys..."

"Come on! Lets go find, Captain Shadow!" Charmy said full of excitement.

The bat nodded, "Yeah! Lets go!"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15**

**THE UNESCAPABLE DARKNESS**

Later in Dark's ice base, Dark was in his room staring at the night sky from his window, waiting for his servant to arrive. When he heard something come into his room, he turned his head and saw a small black snake on his table. "Oh, there you are. What have you learned?"

The snake sighed, "I'm afraid there's still been no progress. He still doesn't remember."

"What a pity. Looks like I'll have to make him remember", the demon said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, Shadow was running through the wet streets of Tech City with the unconscious Kayla in his arms. The heavy rain poured along with the loud roaring of thunder and sharp lightning lighting up the sky. 'Idiots!' He screamed in his head. 'Fucking morons! Why did they have to interfere in the first place? It's their fault she's like this!' He then starts to pant from exhaustion because he had been running for a while especially with Kayla's weight. He wanted to stop but he didn't want the detectives to catch up to them. He then felt Kayla's body move a bit in his arms. He immediately stopped and looked down at his daughter full of worry. "Kayla, are you awake?"

The child didn't stir as he asked.

"Kayla, please say something", he said in a soft voice.

The child finally opened her eyes and looked up at her father with a faint smile. "Daddy?"

He happily embraced her, "Kayla, you're all right", he whispered.

She felt her stomach growl and formed a look of agony. "Daddy", she spoke softly. "I'm still...thirsty."

He had completely forgot about Kayla's problem and remembered that he wasn't successful with killing Tonya for her blood. "Kayla, can you stand?"

She made a small nod, "I think so."

He set her body on the sidewalk and watched her barely standing. He then lifted his sleeve and stared at his injured wrist.

Kayla gasped and covered her mouth in panic. "Daddy, no!"

"I'm sorry that I couldn't get you any pure blood but please...just settle for mine at the moment until I find another."

"But...what about you?"

He took out a pocket knife from his pants pocket, held the blade near his wrist, and cut it deep enough for a nice amount of blood to rise from his flesh. He kneeled down to Kayla and held his wrist near her mouth. "Drink it."

She hesitated because she was afraid of hurting her father. "I...can't..."

He took his free hand and pushed her head towards his arm, making her mouth collide with his wrist. "I'm sorry..."

She tried to pull away but eventually she couldn't resist anymore. She started to lick his cut with her tongue. Soon part of her demon side had took her over and she started to bite his wrist to get more blood.

Shadow had groaned slightly as he tried to take in the pain from her biting. "That's it...take what you need. Forget about me."

She bit him continuously until the loud roar of the thunder had snapped her out of it. She jumped away from him and stared at his bloody arm in horror.

The hedgehog stood from the ground and looked to his daughter with worry. "What's wrong?"

Tears filled her eyes as she saw the blood dripping in the puddles on the sidewalk. She then ran over to him and cried on his body. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" She sobbed while she wiped her tears on his shirt.

He looked down at her in sadness. He couldn't understand what she was so upset about. After all, he was the one that forced her to drink his blood. "Kayla..." He was then interrupted when a strange and sudden wind had blew. He couldn't put his finger on it but something was weird about the feel of the wind. It felt tainted somehow. 'Is this tainted wind?' He thought to himself. He was then startled when he heard a deep voice behind him.

"Shadow", it called.

The ebony hedgehog slowly turned around and saw a black monstrous being in front of him. His eyes widened in panic at its appearance. It had red eyes, huge horns on its head, a long black tail, a black cape on his back, huge wings, and sharp fangs and claws. It had almost looked like another Darkness. 'Wha-what is that thing? Another demon?'

The demon formed a devious smirk, "It's been a while...my son."

He gasped, 'Son?'

The demon was getting suspicious about Shadow's silence. "What's wrong? You don't recognize your own father?"

"Father?" He murmured. "Wait, then you must be Dark Demon."

He made a nod, "You remember me? I'm impressed."

"Actually a black snake told me about you", he explained.

"Well, if you know me, you should come with me." He held out his hand but Shadow never took it.

"You're not my father...I will never believe that you are my true father. I know my father wasn't a monster! I just know it!"

"But it's true, Shadow. You were brought into this world by my blood. You are my half demon son."

"No! It's a lie!" He was then suddenly grabbed his shirt by the demon.

"Daddy!" Kayla cried in horror. She was so frightened about the whole situation, she didn't know what to do to save her father from the evil demon.

Dark positioned his claw at his neck, "Remember..." Before he could do anything, a dagger came flying towards him out of nowhere, but he had caught it with his free hand. He stared at the sharp point and threw it down onto the ground in annoyance. "Child's play."

"Who are you calling a child, creep!" A whiney voice had shouted.

The demon turned to a group of four detectives glaring at him and standing in fighting stances. He sighed, "Should've known."

Shadow also turned to see them. "You! Why did you idiots follow me?"

"Cause you're part of the team, silly!" Charmy explained.

"And we love you", Rouge added. "We want you to come home, Shadow."

"What?" He had thought until he felt Dark's claw touching his throat. He clenched his fists, "Stay away from me!" He struck his fists at him but he had stopped his punch by grabbing his wrists.

He held his wrist tightly in his grip. "What happened to you, Shadow?" He asked. "Why are you so weak?"

Shadow shut his eyes tightly because of his anger and frustration. 'Weak? Why am I so weak? If I keep this up, I may lose Kayla forever. No! I won't let that happen! I need to protect her! My daughter!' Then everything in his mind had became blank but he strangely only thought of two words.

Dark then noticed a yellow aura surrounding his hands. 'What the...'

He opened his eyes and shouted, "Chaos Spear!"

Before Dark could move, it was too late. The yellow light that was in the shape of spears came at him and knocked him away from Shadow.

Then the confused hedgehog kneeled to the ground and stared at his hands with the yellow energy slowly fading away. "Wha-what the hell's happening to me!" He suddenly fell unconscious on the wet ground.

"Shadow!" Everyone cried in worry.

Dark got off the ground without much hesitation and pain. He took a deep breath as he faced the worried detectives. 'So, he does remember some of his abilities after all.' He started to walk towards Shadow's unconscious body with his claws positioned.

Everyone gasped and started to stop him until he was suddenly attacked back onto the ground from behind.

The group froze, wondering what was happening.

Vector's mouth hung open, "What just happened?"

"I cannot believe you guys..." A female voice said from behind them.

They all gasped and turned to see a young brown fox woman wearing round glasses sending a smirk towards them.

"...You were actually just going to charge at Dark like that? Heh smart detectives you are."

"Whoa!" Charmy shouted in excitement. "Kassidy!"

The fox crossed her arms, "Nice to see you all again too."

"Wait a minute", Rouge had thought. "If you're here, then where's..."

They all turned to Dark when they had saw him getting off the ground once again.

When Dark stood from the wet ground, he turned to a dark figure standing on top of a lamppost with his arms crossed. He sent the mysterious figure an evil glare. "Enough games! I demand to know who you are!"

As a bolt of lightning flashed in the sky, everyone saw a man with white hair down to his shoulders wearing a strange type of blindfold over his eyes and was dressed in a black cloak.

The demon's eyes widened, "It's you! The traitor of the fourteen demons! The Demon of Light...Ker!"

**A/N: Guess who came back? XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16**

**SAVING ONE'S REDEMPTION**

The white haired demon looked down at the shocked black demon as he clenched his fists. "Dark Demon, it's been a while."

Dark was kind of nervous now. The Chaotix now had backup and Ker was pretty much the whole army, considering he was apart of the fourteen demons and they were practically unbeatable.

"I'll say this once, Dark. Lay a claw on them and you're finished."

The demon clenched his teeth in annoyance. "How dare you threaten me, boy! You may be strong but rest assured I am twice as powerful than you and your siblings put together!"

He sighed, "Yeah right. You're nothing but lowdown scum."

Dark's eyes widened when he looked down at Ker's hands. He was stunned because they had started to glow with a white aura of energy.

He held his glowing hands towards the demon, "This will teach you to underestimate me." Suddenly the white aura formed into a blast of energy and struck towards Dark but unfortunately, he had dodged it by using his wings to fly.

He flew towards Ker with his claws held out while wondering what the young demon had just done. He had never seen him to such an attack like that before. When he tried to strike his claws at him, Ker had jumped off the lamppost and onto the ground. "What the...impossible! He couldn't..."

Ker turned to the confused demon and started to explain. "Even with this blindfold on, I can still use my hearing to hear your swift movements before and while you're going to attack. My hearing is my guide and to make things even worse for you, my powers have obviously boosted and I almost have complete control over them."

Vector smirked, "So in other words, you're screwed, Dark."

"Big time", Midnight added.

"Way to go, Ker!" Kassidy cheered.

Ker had started to gather more of his energy into his hands for the next attack. "Well, Dark? Are you going to stop this senseless fighting or are you going to continue to go against me?"

While they were about to attack each other again, Shadow had gain consciousness. He looked over at the group staring mindlessly at Ker and Dark standing in fighting stances. He had then started to wonder who the tall man was with his white hair dripping wet from the heavy rain. The hedgehog's eyes widened at the white aura around the man's hands. 'Who is that man? He...looks so human but...his energy...it's demonic. He couldn't be...'

Dark smirked, "It seems I have been outnumbered here."

"You're damn right!" Charmy shouted as he took out another dagger.

And in a blink of an eye, Dark had grabbed Kayla and had her in his grip. "You can't touch me if I have someone precious to you with me.

Rouge placed her hands over her mouth in panic. "Oh no!"

Ker clenched his teeth in frustration as he heard Kayla's screams. "Darn it", he muttered.

Shadow's eyes widened in panic as he tried to stand from the ground. "Kayla!"

"Daddy!" She cried as she tried to break free from the demon's grip.

Dark held her tighter, "If you want to see her again, you'll seek me out for power and serve me, Shadow! The choice is yours!"

Before Shadow could run up to him and stop him, they had both disappeared in an instant. When he saw them gone, he collapsed to the ground in sorrow. "Kayla...she's gone..." Tears and rain began to drip down his face as he started to hit the ground with his fist. "Damn it!" He continuously started to do it until Rouge had stopped him.

She held his bleeding fist in her hand, "Stop it, Shadow! You're bleeding!"

He looked up at her with his black mascara running down his face, "But Kayla is gone! Do you not understand that!"

"But, Shadow", Midnight had spoke. "Dark just took her away. There's a chance she may still be alive."

"But we have to get back to Espio's place and think of a strategy before we go up against Dark again", Vector explained. "He's very strong you know."

The sad hedgehog looked at the puddles on the sidewalk. He really wanted to save Kayla now but he had to admit that they were right. Dark was indeed strong and they needed to think of ways to defeat him.

"Besides, Shadow", Ker started. "I can sense him out easily since I'm a full fledge demon. So we can attack him head on."

Everyone watched him get off the ground and turn to them.

He wiped some of his tears away, "Well, no use in just sitting here moping around. Let's get started."

Rouge formed a small smile. 'That's the Shadow I know and love.'

Meanwhile in Sarah's office, Sarah had her back against the wall along with her arms crossed staring at the heavy rain from her window. She frowned, 'Something tells me that tonight is not a good night.' She was then startled when a soak and wet mongoose bursted through the doors. She noticed him panting. She thought that he was probably running. "Itsuki, what the hell!"

"Sarah", he panted. "I have...urgent news!"

"What is it?"

He walked over to her and tried to catch his breath before he explain. "Well, it seems that Shadow had finally confronted our target not too long ago."

"What! Dark? Where is he headed now?"

He shook his head and shrugged, "We don't know. We've lost track of him again."

The fox sighed in frustration because of Itsuki losing track of Dark. "Itsuki", she growled.

"I know! I know! I'm sorry babe, but get this. Shadow is actually cooperating with the Chaotix. It just seems that they're trying to think of some sort of strategy to confront Dark again so we still have a chance."

She clenched her fists in anger, "You're a moron, Itsuki! How could you lose track of him in the first place? You could never get anything right at first! In a matter of fact, it's rare you ever get anything right! You're fucking useless! Garbage!"

Because of Sarah's insults, something inside of him just couldn't put up with her anymore. He pushed her against the wall with his wet body on her and had his eyes angrily fixed on hers. "You listen Sarah, and you listen good! I'm not your fucking pet! I am a man with feelings and emotions just like everyone else in this world! I can see why you're so spoiled and heartless! The big boss of the city always gets what she wants am I right?"

"Idiot! I don't have everything in the world!"

"Oh yeah? What the fuck is that?"

"It's..." She stopped and blushed in embarrassment it seemed. She turned her head away from him. "It's nothing...forget it."

He rose an eyebrow and frowned knowing what she was about to say. "Sarah..."

"What?" She then felt Itsuki's hands on her legs and made them wrap around his body. Her blush deepened in anger, "Itsuki, you pervert! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

He held her body tighter in his grip and whispered in her ear. "Even after all these years...you still love me don't you?"

"What! Don't be stupid! Why would I..." She was then silence when she felt his lips on hers and felt his lips travel down her neck.

"Don't deny me, Sarah", he panted. "Love me." As he began to grab her ass, he heard her gasp and felt her arms wrap around his neck. When he sent butterfly kisses down her neck, he was surprised that she had whispered his name in a soft and aroused like tone.

"Itsuki", she spoke when her eyes had met his and their noses touched. "Please stop this. I don't want this...not from you."

"Yes you do! We've done this before and you want to do it again! Why won't you admit it?"

She started to feel his cock hardening near her entrance. She moaned softly when she felt it stroking her lightly. "Because...you're a mongoose."

He had stopped kissing her and looked her dead in the eye. "Don't you fucking play that number with me. Do you remember what happened to your parents on the day of your victory speech when you became the mayor of this city?"

"Yes I remember...they were both killed."

"By who?"

She hesitated to answer, "A...a gray fox..."

"That's right", he murmured. "A fox killed your parents."

She remained silent while she was remembering that tragic day. She remembered it like it was yesterday. The day she won the election of becoming Tech City's new mayor. She was saying her victory speech with Itsuki by her side and her mother and father smiling at her in the crowd full of mobians. She was immediately interrupted when two shots were heard near them. Everyone panicked and started to look around, thinking it was an assassin trying to shoot Sarah.

Itsuki looked around and saw a quick glimpse of a gray fox dressed in ragged clothing on top of a nearby building with a shotgun in his possession. Before he could do anything, the fox had disappeared.

When she and Itsuki had saw the crowd of mobians scatter from two bodies that were lying on the pavement, they had instantly recognized that those two mobians were her parents.

"You see?" Itsuki said. "Looking back at it now, not everyone is perfect. Not even foxes."

She sent him a glare full of anger and suddenly slapped him hard in the face, making him take his body away from hers.

He held his burning red cheek and glared over at the fox. "Bitch! If this is how you repay me for being there for you then, then why the hell should I be there for you now?" He began to storm out of her office until he heard her shout out his name.

"Itsuki, wait!"

He turned to her in frustration, "What?"

She crossed her arms and walked up to him in sadness, "Itsuki, I..."

They were interrupted when the glass window had shattered into pieces and fell all over the floor. They looked and saw a black demon giving them an evil smile. Their eyes widened at his appearance, "Dark!"

Itsuki clenched his teeth, 'It's him...'

The demon looked at the frozen Sarah and licked his lips. "You were looking for me weren't you, Miss Wish?"

She started to tremble because of the sound of his voice.

"Well..." His tail had wrapped around her wrist and pulled her body towards him with her in his grip. "...You found me", he whispered.

She was so frightened she couldn't move. All she could do was stare into his menacing red eyes.

Itsuki reached for his handgun in his belt pocket, "Leave her alone!" He pointed the gun at the demon but hesitated to shoot him because of Sarah in his possession. Instead he watched him turn his back as he spread his wings.

He turned his head to Itsuki once again. "If you want to see your precious Sarah again, you'll come and save her."

"Itsuki!" Sarah cried in a voice full of panic.

He then watched as the demon jumped from the window and flew into the sky.

Itsuki remained still until Sarah's two bodyguards had came rushing into the room full of panic.

"What's going on?" One asked. "We heard a crash and..."

The mongoose suddenly ran towards the doorway while pushing them to the side.

"Commander Itsuki!" The other had called but he had never came back.

With his gun fully loaded and gripped tightly in his hand, he ran through the hallways of the building. 'Sarah...I lost you once...I won't lose you again!'


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17**

**LOST LOVE**

Back at Espio's house, he was sitting on the sofa along with Tonya while he was bandaging her neck with gauze. He was almost finished treating her. "Damn, Shadow..." he murmured under his breath.

The cat sighed, "Espio, I know you're furious with him and I am too, but remember...he lost his memory and is very stressed with his situation right now. We can't blame him entirely for this."

"Tonya, you're way too soft. That's why Shadow targeted you. He tried to kill you and you still want to be friends with that guy?"

She didn't feel his hands touching her neck anymore so she assumed he was done treating her. She turned to the chameleon in sadness. "Please, Espio...we have to help him regain his memories. Your best friend is still in there you know."

He placed his hands on his forehead and sighed heavily. He really didn't want anything to do with Shadow after for what he had done to Tonya. Although, Shadow was still his best friend. He was like a brother to him and he knew he would be there for him until the end. He looked up at Tonya and smiled a bit, "You're right, Ton. He's still family to us no matter what."

She smiled and hugged him, "I knew you wouldn't abandon him."

"Nope, I guess I'm not that type of person."

They held each other in their arms until the rest of the group returned with Shadow, Ker, and Kassidy with them. They stared at them in happiness as they all walked inside. "Shadow! Ker! Kassidy!"

Kassidy smiled, "I know you're happy to see us and so are we. I meant to say sorry that we were so late getting here. Apparently there were a bunch of monster attacks happening in Future and Metal City and we somehow got caught up in it. But it looks like we arrived just in time after all."

Tonya jumped from the sofa and into Ker's arms in excitement. "Ker, you're back! Oh Ker, I missed you so much!"

The young demon held her in his arms tightly. "Tonya, I'm so glad I can hear your sweet voice again."

She smiled, "Looks like you got adjusted to your blindfold just fine."

"Yeah, Kassidy is a great teacher."

The brown fox blushed and giggled a bit, "Oh Ker, stop it. You're making me blush."

Espio walked over to a depressed looking hedgehog and noticed that Kayla wasn't with him. "Shadow", he spoke. "Where's Kayla?"

The ebony hedgehog clenched his fists and looked down to the floor. "He...he took her..."

"Who took her, Shad?"

"Dark Demon!" He shouted in anger.

Rouge ran over to him and held his hands in hers. "Shadow", she whispered. "Please calm down."

"But Kayla could..."

She stroked her fingers on his cheek, "Don't worry. We said we'll get her back and that's our promise to you."

He leaned his head on her shoulder, "...Rouge?"

"Hm?" She was surprised that he was all over her for comfort and before that, he was acting so cold towards her.

"Thank you."

She smiled with tears in her eyes and held his body closer to hers so she could try to calm him down.

Vector tried to get everyone's attention, "Okay guys, we don't know how long Dark will keep Kayla alive so we gotta work together as a team to save her and fast." He looked over to Shadow wiping away the tears in his eyes. "Right, Shad?"

The hedgehog took a deep breath and looked up at the group that was staring at him. "I heard what Dark wanted. He wanted a trade...Kayla's life for me being his eternal servant."

Rouge gasped hoping that he wouldn't be taking up Dark's offer, "Shadow!"

He sighed, "I have a plan but it's not an option to do or not to do. We'll do it. Like it or not."

Everyone listened closely and hoped that Shadow wouldn't do anything drastic.

Later, Ker had led the Chaotix on top of a huge roof on a tall building.

Tonya looked up at the dark sky. The thunder was no longer heard and the lightning was no longer visible. The rain had calmed and all it was doing now was drizzling. She crossed her arms because of the cold night air. She looked over to Ker. "Ker, are you sure Dark is here?"

"Positive", he replied.

"Just remember what to do and stay in your place no matter what", Shadow had reminded them.

They all then stopped walking around when they heard Dark's voice near them.

"Glad to see you all could make it."

Everyone looked and saw Dark holding a scared squirrel child in his arms. Not only that but they also saw Sarah tied to a metal pole with rope and Itsuki laying on the ground bleeding to death.

Rouge's eyes were focused on a very frightened Sarah, "Sarah?"

Midnight focused on Itsuki while he tried to get off the ground, "And Itsuki?"

Dark faced the group, "Looks like the gang's all here."

The gray mongoose turned to the Chaotix, "What are you idiots doing here?"

Shadow stood beside him and glared over at Dark while he was trying to restrain the struggling squirrel in his arms. "We were going to ask you the same question."

He winced as he held his bleeding arm, "I came to get Sarah back!"

"Yeah but you're not going to take Kayla along with you!"

"Look hedgehog, I don't want that brat right now! All I want is Sarah!"

Dark used his claws and cut the rope that had her tied to the pole and threw her body towards Itsuki. "Then take her. I only kidnaped her so she would quit being so obsessed with capturing me. I think now she's finally learned her lesson."

Itsuki caught her in his arms and gave Dark a look full of hatred. "You bastard!"

"Itsuki..." Sarah had whispered.

His eyes fell upon her, "What is it, Sarah?" Suddenly, he felt her reaching for his gun in his belt pocket and pointed it at Dark. "Sarah!"

Shadow was afraid because Kayla was still in Dark's grip. "Wait!"

Before she fired the weapon, she turned to him. "Itsuki, you're pathetic. I never liked you..."

His eyes widened at her words and when she fired the gun.

Kayla screamed in fright as the gun was fired towards them.

The bullet shot Dark in his chest but it seemed that it did not hurt him even when blood was dripping out of his flesh. He touched his bullet wound and looked back at Sarah with an evil smirk. "It'll take more than that tiny weapon to kill me."

Kayla's tear filled eyes were fixed on Dark's wound. She was so relieved that the bullet didn't hurt her.

Sarah dropped the gun to the ground and watched him push Kayla aside. She then froze when Dark came at her with his claws positioned at her.

"Now I'll show you what a real monster like myself can do!"

She closed her eyes tightly, hoping that she wouldn't die. She opened her eyes when she felt blood splash all over her body. Her eyes widened when she saw Itsuki standing in front of her with Dark's bloody hand through his abdomen. "It...suki..."


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

**REMEMBER**

Dark took his hand away from Itsuki's body and jumped back to the other side of the roof. "Fool...he got in my way."

Sarah's closed her open mouth and stared into Itsuki's open eyes along with a face full of agony. "Itsuki, you idiot! Why did you do that! That's your fucking problem! Always getting in the way! You're so stupid!"

Midnight looked away from the bloody opening in Itsuki's stomach. "He's already dead."

Tonya placed her hands over her mouth in disgust, "Oh God..."

The yellow fox sighed, "Itsuki...you weren't worth shedding blood over anyway..."

"Shut up!" A loud and furious voice had shouted.

Everyone looked over to Shadow with his fists shaking and his eyes filled with rage as they were fixed on Sarah.

"Just shut up, Sarah!"

The yellow fox glared over to the angry hedgehog. "Who the hell do you think you are, hedgehog? You have no right to tell me to..."

"Heartless bitch!"

She was stunned by his words and decided to let him continue.

"How dare you speak ill of him after what he just did for you! He saved your life and all you do in return is just yell at him? I can't believe you!"

"Why do you care? You hated him!"

"It's true! I hated him...I hated him so much, I wanted to rip him apart myself but I never got the chance. That bastard deserved death but the thing that pisses me off is you, Sarah!"

She just stood there listening to his words while she was confused about what he was talking about.

"Commander Itsuki may have been an asshole, but just think about it. He was the only one who cared about you. The only one who loved you, but you rejected him because he was different. And when he died for you, you...you didn't even shed a tear! Now that he's gone, you're completely alone and if you keep that selfish attitude of yours, you'll never find another guy who will ever love you as much as he did."

She looked down at Itsuki's lifeless body and started to think to herself. 'Why was I so mean to him? All he tried to do was to get his old girlfriend back, but I chose a different path. I was an idiot and supported my parents' hatred for other species.' She kneeled down to the ground and ran her fingers through his cold face. 'But now I know...' Tears filled her eyes, 'I made a terrible mistake.' She couldn't hold her tears anymore and began to cry on his bloody body. "Itsuki!"

"Enough of this." When Dark saw Kayla trying to get away, he took her by her hair and pulled her body off the ground.

She screamed as he grabbed her once again. "Daddy, help!"

Shadow gritted his teeth, "Stop it! I..." He started to hesitate because he couldn't get his words out right away. "I..."

Rouge knew what he was planning to do and she couldn't watch him throw his entire life away to Dark. "Save it, Shadow!" As she ran up to Dark, she was ready to attack him with her iron boots.

"Rouge!" He wanted to try to stop her but it was too late.

Dark knew Rouge was going to try to take him on and he figured he'd have some fun with her. He threw Kayla towards the group with Ker catching her in his arms. He then watched Rouge strike her foot towards him but he caught her leg and threw her towards another side of the roof.

She fell to the ground but got back up clenching her fists. "You'll have to do better than that", she murmured.

Everyone gathered around Ker while he held Kayla in his arms.

The white haired demon looked down at the frightened child, "Kayla", he whispered. "Are you all right?"

Kayla grabbed Ker's black cloak and looked up at his face and saw that his eyes were covered by a blindfold. She reached for it, wanting to take it off. "I...need to...remember..." She grabbed his blindfold, pulled it off and stared into Ker's pure white eyes.

Ker was shocked. He was never supposed to remove his blindfold. He was afraid something bad was going to happen. "Ka-Kayla?"

"Your eyes...", she muttered. "They're so...pretty." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled, "Ker, I...I remember...I remember! The Chaotix! The demons!" She gasped and wondered if Shadow had regained his memory. She turned to her father while he was staring at Rouge getting beaten by Dark. "Daddy..."

Shadow continued to watch Rouge and Dark fight each other. As he saw Rouge getting beaten and sliced with his claws, it made him hurt in the inside. "Rouge", he whispered. "My...love..."

Rouge fell to the ground with blood seeping from every inch of her exhausted body.

Dark grabbed her around her neck, took his claws, and sliced her chest multiple times while her screams were being heard.

Rouge then couldn't take the pain anymore and finally lost consciousness.

The demon smirked towards Shadow and kicked her body aside. "What a pathetic girl. She didn't even lay a scratch on me." He walked up to Shadow and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I gave back your bastard child now it's time for you to serve me just as you promised."

All Shadow did was look down at the ground.

The demon rose an eyebrow, "You cannot change your destiny! Do what is right!" He was then startled when Shadow gripped his hand around Dark's wrist with great power. So much, he had yelled a bit. "Wha-what?" He watched him look up at him with his eyes glowing and fangs appearing from his mouth.

His grip around his wrist got tighter. "Dark..." He then removed Dark's hand from his shoulder, took his free hand which had a yellow aura around it, and punched the demon away from him over to the other side of the roof.

Dark fell to the ground and looked back at Shadow with confusion. 'What the? So much power...where did he get all of this? He was weak before!' "You...you're strong! Stronger than before!"

"No..." Shadow slowly started to walk up to him with the aura around his hands slowly turning red. "I am the ultimate being of Mobius. Born as a half demon, captain of the Chaotix Detective Agency. I serve to protect the innocent lives of this world. I am a savior."

Dark watched as his whole body became surrounded by the red aura. 'What's happening? He's...remembering!'

"My name is Shadow The Hedgehog and I remember everything. Dark, prepare to get your ugly ass kicked!"

**A/N: One more chap to go people and it is done!**


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER 19**

**CHANGE**

Shadow held out his hands with the red aura surrounding them towards the shocked demon. "Chaos..."

"No!" He knew he was building up his energy for one of his Chaos attacks. He tried to dodge it but it was too late.

"Blast!" Suddenly a red blast of Chaos energy had instantly struck at the demon, knocking him down to the ground once again. Shadow then ran up to him and placed his foot on his chest. "In case you were wondering, that was for my little girl. No one treats Kayla that way! No one!" He stomped on his chest with anger while he looked over to Rouge on the other side, still knocked unconscious. He looked back down at him, "And you...threw my girlfriend around like she was garbage. Mark my words Dark, if she dies then so will you!" He tried to punch him with his fist but Dark had caught it and pushed him back.

He quickly got off the ground and spread his wings so he could fly into the air. He looked down at Shadow and formed an evil smile. "You're getting stronger...It won't be long now. You will come and seek me for power."

He crossed his arms, "Yeah right. Like I'd ever come crawling to your ass."

"Hmm, you'll see." He then started to fly away, probably back to his ice base.

Shadow was then startled when everyone shouted Rouge's name. He turned and started to run towards her body. He kneeled down to her and placed her head in his lap. "Rouge?" He called. "Please wake up."

Espio kneeled down and checked for a pulse on her wrist and sighed in relief as he turned to Shadow. "Oh thank God. She's still alive."

He smiled and looked back down at her. "Rouge? Sweetheart?" He picked her body off the ground and stared shaking her. "Wake the fuck up, bat girl!"

A sweat drop appeared on the back of Charmy's head. "I really don't think that's necessary, Captain Shadow."

Soon, the white bat had slowly opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was Shadow's smiling face. Ever since Shadow had came back, he had never smiled, but now she could burst out into tears because his expression didn't look cold anymore. "Sha-Shadow?"

"Hey babe, guess who's back?"

She smiled and embraced him tightly. "Oh, Shadow! I'm so glad you got your memory back!"

He kissed her forehead, "You know I hate it when jerks like him messes with my two favorite girls."

Vector looked around for Sarah but didn't see her. All he saw was Itsuki's dead corpse. "Hey, where'd Sarah go?"

Midnight shrugged, "I don't know but she sure seemed upset about Itsuki's death before."

Charmy smiled, "Oh well who cares? We're a family again."

Tonya made a nod and held Ker's hand, "Yeah we sure are."

The next day was bright and sunny and it was another normal day with the Chaotix. Everyone was gathered to celebrate Ker's acceptance of being the eighth member of the Chaotix.

Vector held a badge out towards Ker with a smile. "Well, Ker? Will you accept this badge and work beside us to fight the evil threats of our city?"

Ker smiled, "Yes, sir!" He tried to take the badge but his reach was far from it because he was talking to the pole that was supporting the building the entire time.

A drop of sweat appeared in the back of Vector's head. He could tell Ker wasn't completely adjusted to his blindfold after all. "Um, over here, Ker."

He had heard Vector's voice and turned to him. "Oh sorry, Vector."

Charmy flew around the place in joy. "Hooray! Ker's the eighth member! Ker's the eighth member!"

Espio caught Charmy and set him down on the floor. "Yeah, yeah Charms, we're happy and everything but please quiet down."

Kassidy giggled a bit and turned to Rouge. "I thought Shadow was the one who always picked on Charmy? Hey that reminds me..." She started to look around the room but didn't see Shadow anywhere. "Where is Shadow?"

The bat formed a small smile, "He's just taking care of some business."

"Huh? What business?"

Later, Sarah was sitting at her desk with her window open so the gentle breeze could slip inside of the office. While the wind played with her hair, she stared at the photo on her desk with her and Itsuki at their last high school dance together. 'Itsuki...' She slowly closed her eyes, trying to hold back her tears until she heard a familiar voice coming from her window.

"Why are you isolated in your office today?"

She quickly opened her eyes, spun around, and turned to a black hedgehog sitting on the edge of her window. "Shadow..."

He looked down at the busy streets of the city. "It's a beautiful day. Why don't you go out and meet people? Make some friends for once."

She glared at him with annoyance until she spotted both of his wrists wrapped in gauze. "What happened to your wrists?"

He didn't wear his black trench coat so all he had on was his red short sleeve shirt that just showed off his bandages from Espio's treatment. He sighed, "I don't want to talk about it." He changed the subject. "Well, it looks like Kayla and I are free to go huh?"

"Don't push your luck. I still hate you both for being monsters."

He formed a small smile, "Yeah, yeah, Miss Wish will be Miss Wish. Heartless and all. I guess you're happy that Itsuki's finally out your life too huh?"

She gritted her teeth and slammed her fist down on her desk. "Shut up!"

He was silent for a moment but then spoke again. "Well, Sarah?"

"Well what?"

"Are you really happy that he's gone forever?"

She hesitated to answer him because she wanted to hide her real feelings. "Am I happy? Of course I'm happy! I've never been happier before in my life!"

The hedgehog rose an eyebrow, "Oh really?" He reached into his pants pocket and threw a small black box towards her.

She caught the box and stared at it in confusion. "What the hell is this?"

"Open it. We found it while we were examining Itsuki's body."

She slowly opened the box and saw a small ring with a diamond in it. When she first saw the ring, tears came to her eyes because it had reminded her of the day when he had proposed to her. "Oh, Itsuki..."

"He really did love you. Apparently, he loved you so much, he would die for you. Just to protect someone like you."

Sarah never took her eyes away from the ring while Shadow was speaking to her.

He stood from the window and turned away from her. "If you change yourself and your ways of thinking about everyone of this world, then there will be no doubt that you will find someone as precious as he was to you. Just think about it."

Sarah looked away from the ring and watched him leave by using his Chaos Control. She then looked back at the ring with tears running down her face. "I will change myself...and for the better. Itsuki, you made me open my eyes and realize that everything I was doing was wrong while you were right about everything all along. I never stopped loving you...and I never will. Thank you...Thank you..."

**A/N: Aw...Sarah's finally opening her heart up a little. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic. Pitch Black Darkness is next so keep an eye out for it.**


End file.
